En busca de una Mamá
by Beca Masen
Summary: Las gemelas Cullen tenían todo lo que una niña pudiese desear ropa, juguetes, una vida de princesas y un padre que las amaba con todo su corazón pero ella solo querían algo que no podía comprase una Mamá.
1. Soy padre de Gemelas

_No todos los niños llegan al mundo de una forma no muy convencional, en ocasiones llegan de manera inesperada e incluso sin ser deseados. Pero siempre sabemos que llegaran, aunque algunas veces nos cueste aceptarlos._

_En algunos casos los padres se enteran que los son, con los años cuando ya no son bebés sino niños, adolescentes o hasta incluso adultos hechos y derechos._

_La cuestión es, ¿Qué pasaría? si te enteras que eres padre cuando tocan tu puerta y ahí está ese pequeño ser y lo más sorprendente aun no es uno son Dos ¡Qué sorpresa!_

_Pero ¿Cómo llegaron esos bebés ahí? El mito de la cigüeña ¿de verdad existe? o ¿es que ahora llegan por correo?_

_Sin duda es todo un misterio… Pero aunque la verdad pregunta seria ¿estarías preparado para ser padre?_

_O mejor dicho Padre de Gemelas._

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

Para algunos hombres, el mundo de la moda y la farándula es cosa de tipos gay, pero para mí es lo que me proporciona dinero en grandes cantidades. ¿La razón? soy dueño de una de las revistas más cotizadas de Estados Unidos y próximamente de Europa,_ Culle_'s _Model_. Originalmente la revista _Culle_'s _Model _había sido de mí abuela, pero después de su muerte quedó en la quiebra y en el olvido, a pesar que seguía siendo una leyenda en el mundo de la moda y el espectáculo, ya que por sus páginas habían diseñadores como Oscar de la Renta, Channel e incontables modelos famosas.

Cuando decidí retomar la revista, quería que tuviera un estilo nuevo y fresco, para que fuera parte del mundo actual, su nuevo nombre tenía que ser muy original, todos los medios de comunicación se emocionaron con la noticia, haciendo de ella una de las revistas más esperadas, devolviéndole su prestigio.

Mi entrada al mundo de la moda empezó como publicista, con contratos sencillos de modelos poco conocidas, hasta que mi suerte mejoró cuando conseguí un jugoso contrato con _Calvin Klein _promocionando una de sus colecciones, desde ese momento empecé a ser solicitado por otras marcas como: _Versace, y Dior, _Además también por algunas modelos y actrices, convirtiéndome en uno de los publicistas más cotizados de los Estados Unidos.

Pero mi más grande logro fue volver a poner en el mercado a _Culle_'s _Model _aún no se había sacado a la venta la primera edición de la revista, pero todo el mundo lo esperaba con ansias. Mi trabajo de publicista me había servido, ya que toda la gente con la que trabajé quería ser aparecer en ella.

Siendo sincero, no soy el único en mi familia, aparte de mi abuela que sé, es parte de este mundo, mi madre Esme, había sido modelo, señorita Estados Unidos, la segunda finalista en el concurso de Miss Universo y el rostro de Carolina Herrera, lo que había captado más la atención de los medios, por ser el hijo de tal belleza del espectáculo. Mi padre Carlisle, es cirujano plástico. Él se había encargado de crear y acomodar todos esos cuerpos de la pasarela y el mundo del cine. A mi hermanita Alice, también le gustaba la moda, por ello estudiaba diseño en una academia, y de todos mis hermanos, el único que había tomando un camino diferente había sido Emmett, quien es menor que yo. Él había estudiado cocina para convertirse en un chef de comidas exóticas y postres.

—Edward —me llamó mi madre despertándome de mi ensoñación —Hijo tienes que estar listo, hoy es tu gran noche —me recordó.

—Lo sé madre, no lo he olvidado—le dije serio, ella rió y se fue a maquillar.

Esta noche es una de las más importantes de mi carrera, hoy es la fiesta del lanzamiento de la revista y su nuevo nombre, aunque éste y la portada se revelarían el lunes por la mañana cuando salga a la venta.

—Estoy lista vámonos —me dijo mi madre, era increíble como lucía. En realidad mi madre no reflejaba su edad.

—Por supuesto, ya la limosina nos está esperando —le dije, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó.

—Es una lástima que tu padre no haya podido venir —me dijo cuando entramos al auto —Me hubiera gustado tanto que estuviera aquí —dijo con voz triste.

—Yo igual pero no es su culpa que el congreso de cirujanos se haya alargado más de lo esperando —le dije, ella asintió —Madre, ¿no estás nerviosa? —le pregunté y ella me miró confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres tesoro? —me cuestionó sin entender.

—Hace más de quince años que no te presentas en un evento público de moda, ¿no estás asustada? —le pregunté con curiosidad, ella soltó una carcajada.

—Edward me sorprende que no sepas con quien estás hablando, yo soy una de las figuras más respetadas y admiraras del mundo de la moda y la belleza —me dijo en tono egocéntrico, al parecer de ella es de quien lo había sacado.

—Perdona a mi falta de cultura, reliquia de la moda —le dije en todo sarcástico. Ella me torció los ojos.

—Voy a fingir que no te escuchado Edward Cullen —me dijo y movió sus cabellos como una diva de pasarela.

El chofer, nos indicó que ya habíamos llegado, ayudé a mi madre a bajar del auto y sentí como los flash de las cámaras nos rodeaban junto con los reporteros que esperaban sacarme algunos comentarios.

—Madre ¿Dónde están Alice y Anne? —le pregunté entre dientes, mientras nos tomaban algunas fotos a la entrada sobre la alfombra roja.

—Ella dijeron que llegarían solas —me contestó restándole importancia. En ese momento, llegó una limosina color rosado de la cual se bajaron la _mocosa_ de mi hermana y su mejor amiga Anne, ella era como un miembro más de la familia.

—No las vuelvas a enviar solas —le dije a mi madre, ella rió, y ahora todos los flash apuntaba hacia ellas. Le indiqué a mi madre que entráramos y ella me siguió.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de diseñadores, artistas, modelos, millonarios y más gente famosa. Me fijé que mi madre ya no estaba a mi lado, la busqué con la mirada, estaba junto a unos diseñadores conversando de manera muy animada, definitivamente mi madre no había perdido sus encantos.

—Edward —me saludó una voz única, Paris Hilton—Magnífica fiesta, como siempre, todo lo tuyo es divino.

—Paris, gracias por venir —le dije dándole un beso amistoso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió. Habíamos trabajado juntos en una de sus colecciones de perfumes y lentes.

—De nada. Estoy ansiosa por saber quién será la portada de la revista y el nuevo nombre claro —me dijo y bebió de su copa.

—Yo también. Este es uno de mis más grandes proyectos —le comenté, platicamos un rato y luego fui a mezclarme con la multitud. Una de las ventajas de ser publicista es que se me hacía fácil interactuar con la gente.

—Bonita fiesta —me dijo Victoria una de las modelos de Roxy y Victoria Secret.

—Hablamos luego y gracias por venir —le dije a uno de los diseñadores de Versace, me voltee para saludar a Victoria—Gracias Victoria, luces preciosa

—Qué amable Edward —me dijo utilizando un tono casi sarcástico, suspiré, Victoria tenía un ego bastante elevado como buena modelo —No puedo esperar a que se revele la portada de la revista—me comentó con una sonrisa de ganadora.

Ella era una de las candidatas a la portada, aunque ella ya se creía la ganadora.

—Bueno, si no eres la afortunada, igualmente todas las modelos participantes tendrán su página en la revista—la consolé cínicamente, la sonrisa de su cara desapareció al momento.

—Suerte para ellas, disfruta la velada —me dijo y se fue moviendo sus cabellos pelirrojos oxigenados.

—Igualmente —le dije, y me reí para mí mismo. Busqué a mi hermana y a Anne quería estar seguro no estuvieran haciendo locuras o dañando mi esplendoroso nombre.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces hermanita? —le dije a Alice, ella pegó un brinco del susto

—Edward, pues Anne y yo estamos tratando de hablar con un diseñador pero es muy difícil —se quejó.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a mamá que te presente uno? —le pregunté. Ella se negó, de seguro le parecería vergonzoso —Bueno yo lo haré. —dije, ella se rehusó de nuevo, pero la ignoré. Le hice señas a una de las diseñadoras de Chanel— Penélope, ella es Alice mi hermana y Anne su amiga, ella es como una hermana para mi, ambas estudian diseño de modas.

—Un placer, es un honor conocer al nuevo talento —les dijo, ellas se sonrojaron, las deje solas para que hablaran.

Me acerqué a uno de los editores de la revista, me recordó lo del nombre pero yo aún no tenía uno y solo me quedaba este fin de semana, la portada ya estaba lista solo faltaba el nombre.

—Edward, maravillosa decoración —me dijo una de las diseñadores de Dior, le agradecí educadamente.

No podía negar que la idea de mi hermana y Anne de poner posibles portadas con las fotos de las modelos que aparecerían en la revista era muy buena, y el salón decorado al estilo periódico había estado fabuloso.

Todo el mundo contemplaba a las posibles modelos las cuales eran cinco chicas. Originalmente habían sido diez pero se descartó el resto. Las diez escogidas fueron: Victoria, Heidi, Jane, Amada y Rosalie aunque para mí la que hubiese sido la mejor era Tanya Denali, apartando el hecho que habíamos compartido intimidad, ella era una belleza fascinante pero ¿Dónde estaba? Nadie lo sabía, se presumía que se había retirado.

Miré mi reloj, era casi la una de mañana, no podía darme el lujo de quedarme en mi propia fiesta, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer aún con la revista, me despedí de la mayoría de la gente y le dije a mi madre que no volviera tan tarde a casa, pero por si acaso deje a algunos de mis hombres para que estuvieran pendientes de ella, de mi hermana y Anne.

Me subí a la limosina y me serví una copa de champaña _"por mi éxito" _dije para mí mismo. El chofer me avisó que ya habíamos llegados, le agradecí y me bajé. Vivía en un lujoso apartamento de soltero en uno de los lugares más costosos de New York.

Apenas entré y me cambié, me puse a trabajar en lo que faltaba para la revista, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Oí cuando tocaron el timbre. Qué extraño, nadie solía llamar a esta hora. Utilicé mi moderno sistema de seguridad para ver quién era pero no había nadie en todo el pasillo ni en las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta con desconfianza. Nada. En ese momento me di cuenta que en el piso había algo que parecía una canastilla de bebé o mejor dicho dos. La destapé con cuidado, encentrándome con dos criaturas que parecían ser recién nacidas pero ¿Qué demonios era esto? seguro una broma.

—Muy bonito quien sea pero no pedí bebés a domicilio, gracias—grité, pero nadie respondió, noté que una de las canastillas había un sobre, lo tomé y abrí, contenía una carta, ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?

_Edward sé que esto te parecerá raro, pero estas niñas son tus hijas puedes comprobarlo si quieres. Es decisión tuya si te las quieres quedar o no, solo te pido que nos las lances a la calle._

_Yo por mi parte tengo mejores cosas que hacer, gracias y suerte._

¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo que era padre? no esto no era cierto, yo no podía ser padre ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido es este? pero ¿Quién demonios es la madre? Había tendido sexo con muchas mujeres los últimos diez meses y todas decían cuidarse.

Tomé a las niñas con cuidado pues seguían dormidas; las detallé lo más que pude, buscado algún parecido conmigo, bueno no podía negar que su nariz era idéntica a la mía. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? me estoy volviendo loco.

Busqué el teléfono y llamé a Alice, ella y mamá ya deberían estar de camino a casa, también le mande un mensaje a Emmett. Yo no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé y menos a dos.

**POV Alice **

Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no podía creer que una de las diseñadoras de Chanel nos diera su tarjeta y su número personal a Anne y a mí, sin duda el destino estaba de nuestro lado.

—Alice Cullen —dije contestando mi celular, mi madre y Anne me miraron confusas, íbamos en la limosina camino a casa.

—Alice necesito que vengas ahora a mi departamento —me dijo o mejor dicho me ordenó Edward con voz agitada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté preocupada.

— ¡Soy padre! y de gemelas—me gritó. No sabía si el grito era de emoción o de horror.

— ¿Qué? No lo puedo creer —le dije y le colgué de golpe.

—Hija ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mi madre, alarmada.

—Edward es padre y ¡de gemelas! —les dije con la poca voz que tenia y ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

—Alice no me habías dicho que tu hermano era hermafrodita —me dijo Anne, ella y sus comentarios.

—Anne esto no es una broma —le dije seria, mamá aún no parecía salir del shock. Le indiqué al chofer que cambiara de curso y que nos llevara al departamento de Edward.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana era tía y de ¡gemelas!

**POV Edward **

¡Mierda! Alice me había trancado ¿será que no me creyó? No, tenía que ser positivo porque una de las bebés estaba dando inicios de querer despertarse y lo último quería era un bebé llorón y mucho menos dos.

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos y dejándome ver unas hermosas esmeraldas igual que las mías, ¿de verdad estas niñas serán mis hijas? tomé a la bebita, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y parecía que todavía tenía sueño la dejé junto a su hermana de nuevo, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible.

Oí el sonido del timbre, abrí la puerta de golpe, todos estaban ahí mirándome con cara de póker.

—Pasen —les dije—No hagan ruido están dormidas —les advertí, todos miraron sorprendidos a las pequeñas criaturas.

Mi madre se acercó y les quitó la manta para poderlas apreciarlas mejor, se llevó una mano a su boca para contener un gemido.

—Edward ¿tú sabías esto? —me preguntó molesta.

—No, me enteré hace unas horas y no tengo idea de quién es la madre, las dejaron en mi puerta —le respondí y le di la carta. Ella la tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué clase de madre es esta mujer? —dijo mi hermano Emmett—No puedo creerlo hermano, pero ¿estás seguro de que son tus hijas?

—No, pero una de ellas abrió los ojos y son iguales a los míos, mañana a primera hora les haré una prueba de paternidad —les dije —Moveré mis contactos para que me la den ese mismo día.

— ¿Qué harás si resultan no ser tus hijas? —me cuestionó Anne mirando a las niñas.

—No lo sé, pero no las dejaré en la calle, les buscaré una familia —le contesté, mi madre me miró con orgullo.

—Será mejor que me quede, estas preciosas aún están pequeñas y de seguro se despertaran en la noche —dijo mi madre, todos asentimos.

—Le pediré a mi servicio que traigan algunas cosas para bebés, Alice ve a casa y prepara una maleta sencilla para mamá. Le diré a los chicos que la pasen a recoger—le ordené y ella asintió.

—Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos chicas —les dijo Emmett y se despidieron. Aproveché para llamar a mis trabajadores de confianza, les pedí todo lo necesario para las niñas.

—Son muy lindas —me dijo mi madre contemplando a las bebés.

—Bueno, otra característica de su parecido conmigo —le dije y le sonreí, ella negó divertida.

Al rato llegaron con las cosas y la ropa de mi madre acomodamos a las criaturas en un corral tipo cuna que habían traído, mamá les preparó a cada una un tetero, ellas se lo tomaron quedándose de nuevo dormidas.

—Les cambiaré el pañal, observa y aprende —me dijo en tono maternal, las niñas eran muy tranquilas no se quejaron en ningún momento.

Dejamos a las bebés dormir y nosotros hicimos los mismo, mañana descubriría si era padre. No sabía cómo sentirme, pero ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¿Querría ser padre?

…

La noche pasó volando, las niñas solo se habían despertado dos veces, no dieron tanto trabajo, pero yo solo no hubiera podido. Llamé al hospital donde trabaja mi padre para realizarle la prueba de paternidad a las niñas. No hubo ningún inconveniente.

Decidí hacer la prueba en tres hospitales diferentes para estar más seguro, no quería ninguna equivocación. Las pruebas me las entregarían en la tarde mientras tanto mi madre se quedaría con las niñas, ya que yo tenía que trabajar.

Casi a las tres de la tarde recibí la llamada de uno de los hospitales fui a buscar la prueba, luego los otros dos llamaron al instante. Apenas las tuve en mis manos me fui a casa, no las quise abrir, quería hacerlo cuando todos estuvieran reunidos.

—Hola —le dije a mi madre, cuando llegué, mi padre estaba junto a ella me acerqué y lo abracé —Gracias por venir.

—El congreso podía esperar, además ya me había perdido tu gran noche, tenía que estar aquí para apoyarte en esto —me dijo dándome ánimos.

—Ábrela ya hermano —me dijo Emmett, no había dado cuanta que está ahí asentí y tomé el primer sobre, lo abrí con manos temblorosas y leí el resultado.

—Positivo soy padre ¡oh por Dios soy padre! —grité lleno de emoción y no pude contener mis lágrimas, abrí los otros y todos decían positivo ¡era padre! —Tengo gemelas ¡soy padre! —repetí, todos me miraron felices mi madre me abrazó, estaba demasiado emocionado — ¿Dónde están las niñas?

—En el cuarto de huéspedes —me dijo mi hermana, corrí a verlas quería ver a mis hijas. Ambas estaban dormidas aún no podía creer que yo era el progenitor de esas pequeñas princesas. Nunca pensé que ser padre me haría tan feliz.

— ¿Cómo las piensas llamar? —me preguntó mi padre, quien entró al cuarto, las mire con adoración ya tenía sus nombres.

—Phoebe y Sophie Cullen—le respondí, ahora esas niñas se habían convertido en mi mundo. En las dueñas de mi vida —Alice, Anne quiero que vayan al centro comercial y les compres la ropa más hermosa de bebés a mis niñas, todo lo que sea necesario para las gemelas: coches, pañaleras, juguetes… —les dije y saqué una de mis tarjetas de crédito dorada.

—Claro Edward, será un placer —dijo Anne, quien no podía contener la emoción.

—Gasten lo que quieran y compren algo para ustedes —le dije ellas sonrieron y salieron a toda prisa.

—Las acompañaré, quiero escoger algo para mis nietas —dijo mi madre, y se despidió de mis hijas.

—Padre, hermano, quiero que me ayuden a escoger una casa ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, las niñas querrán espacio cuando crezcan —les dije aún viendo idiotizado a mis hijas.

—Creo que la paternidad le ha pegado muy bien —dijo Emmett riendo y mi padre lo acompañó. Los ignoré, ahora mi prioridad eran las niñas y mi trabajo. Creo que ya tenía un nombre para la revista. .

…

El fin de semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las niñas ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban y posiblemente dentro de una semana nos mudaríamos, hoy era la conferencia de prensa para revelar la portada de la revista y sacarla a la venta.

Subí al escenario para decir mi discurso a la prensa y revelar la portada y el nombre

—Gracias a todos por venir. Es un honor estar con ustedes este día, hoy volverá al mundo una de las revistas más prestigiadas y famosas: _Culle_'s _Model, _la cual fue fundada por mi difunta abuela. Para mí es un placer presentarles la nueva _Culle_'s _Model _con su nueva imagen y nombre —les dije al público, y levanté la cortina roja para dejar ver la portada y quien lucía en ella, Rosalie Hale.

—Señor Cullen ¿Cuál es el nuevo nombre de la revista? —preguntó una de las periodistas.

—_The Twin Models _—dije y miré a mis hijas que estaban con mi madre en su coche, todos los periodistas se dieron cuentan y empezaron a tomarle fotos a mis hijas.

Me bajé del escenario, y tomé con cuidado a mis dos hijas, aún no podía creer que era padre… _padre de gemelas._

* * *

**hola... es la primera vez que publico algo en este rantig espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a mi beta Mari y mi mejor amiga por ayudarme en la creación de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Reviews.**


	2. Labores Paternales

_No se necesita estar ahí todos los nueves meses para querer mas a un hijo, no se necesita ser realmente los progenitores para amarlo incondicionalmente, no se necesita libros, clases, charlas para ser un buen padre o madre._

_Solo se necesita amarlo o amarlas tanto que olvides lo que eras antes para dedicarte a lo que eres ahora… El ser que llevara a ese niño o niña de la mano y lo guiara hasta el final, el que no le alcanzara la palabra amor para expresar todo lo que siente por ese pequeño niño. _

…_._

_Ahora solo importa una cosa en el mundo de este hombre dos niñas que aunque era algo inesperado eran suyas y eso era más que suficiente._

* * *

**POV Edward**

Quería detener el tiempo disfrutar de cada minuto, segundo o momento que la vida me regalaba con mis hijas verlas dormir, llorar, sonreír para mí era lo más fascinante del mundo. Era un loco obsesionado con mis pequeñas, si podía decir que lo era y no me importaba en lo más mínimo yo solo quería lo mejor para ella daría mi vida entera por su felicidad.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que las niñas habían llegado a mi vida todo mi mundo de soltero había cambiado drásticamente, me había despedido de las fiestas y diversiones de mi soltería. Ahora tenía un compromiso con mis hijas era una padre a tiempo completo solo trabajaba y luego me dedicaba a estar con mis preciosas gemelas.

Las niñas y yo nos había mudado a una lujosa mansión a las afuera de New York quería que ellas crecieran en un ambiente familiar y con espacios abiertos, incluso había cambiado mi hermoso convertible por un auto familiar.

—Joven Edward, Sophie se despertó y exige a su padre —me dijo Sue, yo asentí y subí de inmediato a la habitación de mi hija. Sue había sido mi nana y la de mis hermanos desde que éramos niños se podía decir que como una segunda madre para mí.

Al entrar a la habitación mi niña se encontraba en la cuna llorando tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y cubiertas de lagrimas, con cuidado la tome en brazos y la saque de la cuna.

—Sophie mi vida cálmate ya papi esta aquí —le dije dulcemente mientras la mecía con cuidado —Amor ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunte, con preocupación aun no era la hora de comer, tal vez sería el pañal. La revise pero al parecer todo estaba bajo control.

Me senté con mi pequeña en la mecedora mientras le cantaba su nana, poco a poco se fue calmando y me miraba con curiosidad con sus hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

—No puede creerlo parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste con tu primera novia a casa y ahora eres padre —me dijo Sue, en tono melancólico.

—Es difícil de creer pero es cierto—dije riendo entre dientes—Ni en mis sueños imagine que algo así me ocurriría pero agradezco que haya sucedido.

—Cada día que pasa te conviertes en un gran padre joven Edward es increíble como adoras a esas niñas —me alago Sue, yo negué.

—No soy perfecto nana, temo todos los días equivocarme y fallar no poder ser el padre que ellas necesitan y deseen —le confesé con preocupación—Me preocupa no ser lo suficiente para llenar el vacío, no solo soy su padre nana soy su madre y tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien.

—Fallar es normal joven Edward —me dijo en tono sabio—Ningún padre o madre es perfecto pero no te angusties por ser perfecto a los ojos del mundo, solo se el mejor para tus hijas amalas más que a ti mismo siempre.

Sue salió de habitación yo le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento por su consejo suspire con tranquilidad a veces una palabras ayudaban mucho a recuperar la confianza. Mire a mi nena ella seguía mirando y mordía sus manitos le sonreí con adoración y ella movió sus brazos emocionada.

Sonreí para mismo amaba pasar las tardes del domingo de esta forma sin duda no cambiaría nada.

….

_3:37 de la madrugada _ esa era la hora que marca el reloj en estos momentos me frote los ojos y trate de concentrarme en preparar los biberones para mis hijas ambas se habían despertado y tenían hambre.

Subí con cuidado a la habitación las niñas ambas lloraban pero sin duda Phoebe tenía mejores cuerdas vocales y pulmones que su hermana ya que su llanto era el que más se escuchaba.

Las tome en mis brazos y las lleve a mi habitación seria más cómodo darle de comer en mi cama. Las acomode y me dispuse alimentarlas para luego dormirlas si es que ellas se dejaban.

—Hijas mías esta noche no han dejado dormir a su pobre padre se han despertado cuatro veces ¿Me pueden explicar por qué? —las regañe de forma juguetona.

Mis adorables gemelas no me habían dado tregua durante toda la noche se habían despertado más de lo normal pero parecía que lo que querían era mi atención, la primera vez había sido por un cambio de pañal, la segunda era porque no querían dormir así que tuve ideármelas para dormirlas al final ambas se habían quedado dormidas mientras les tocaba el piano.

Las niñas ya habían terminado de comer, y como lo sospecha ninguna tenía la menor intención de dormirse ya que tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par. Suspire esta sería una largar lo mejor sería empezar un cuento para dormir.

…

—Eres tan linda ¿verdad que si Anne? —le decía mi hermana, a mi otra hermana o como yo las llamaba mis molestias mayor y menor.

—Son hermosas, preciosas como sus tías ¿verdad que si? Phoebe y Sophie —le decía Anne a mis hijas.

Amaba a mis hermanitas ellas eran como esas molestias indeseables que a pesar de todo las quieres más de lo que deberías, Anne y Alice eran mis dulces y pequeñas hermanas menores.

—No hagan nada estúpido ni nada fuera de lo normal con mis hijas, si Sue me llega a llamar y me dicen algo malo de la forma que están cuidando a mis hijas no verán a Phoebe y Sophie hasta que tenga dieciocho —les dije seriamente, ellas asintieron.

—Edward no te preocupes las cuidaremos perfectamente bien, son nuestras sobrinas preferidas —me dijo Alice, con una sonrisa ella tenía en sus brazos a Sophie.

—Vete tranquilo hermanito como dijo Alice las cuidaremos perfectamente—me dijo Anne, en tono convincente.

—Les repito las niñas tienen un mes, no son muñecas ni juguetes eso significa que no pueden tratarlas como maniquís de diseños —les advertí, ellas asintieron con ligero fastidio —Obedezcan a lo que diga Sue, recuerden que ella está a cargo.

—Entendido hermano —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Suspire un _"poco"_ más tranquilo y me acomode la corbata ya era hora de irme tenía una pasarela que ver.

—Phoebe despídete de tu papi anda —le decía Anne a mi pequeña niña mientras la lazaba por los aires y la mecía.

—Anne no hagas esos ella está muy pequeña y además acaba de comer —le dije en forma de advertencia ella me ignoro...

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el vomito de mi bebe en mi traje Armani, mire a mi hermana quería matarla no por dañar mi traje sino por el hecho de que mi hija había vomitado sobre mí.

—Lo siento Edward yo limpiare a Phoebe—me dijo Anne temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

—Dame a la niña —le dije tratando de controlarme, tome a Phoebe en mis brazos las calme y la revise que no le hubiera ocurrido algo —Dale un baño y cámbiala desaparece antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlas con ustedes.

Alice y Anne subieron más rápido que un rayo a la habitación de las niñas, yo por mi parte me di un baño y cambie mi traje. Cuando baje de nuevo las niñas estaban acostadas junto a sus tías.

Tenía que darles un voto de confianza a mis hermanas además no podía faltar a este evento, me acerque y me despedí de ellas y de mis hijas la extrañaría a horrores aunque solo seria por un día para mí era una eternidad.

—Nos vemos Edward prometemos cuidarlas bien —me dijo Alice, con timidez yo asentí.

—Algo me dicen que lo harán—les dije dándole un poco de ánimos, bese las cabezas de mis bebes y las abraces. Con ligera tristeza me fui era la primera noche que pasaría sin hijas y estaba seguro que no sería la primera.

….

Podía jurar que cada día que pasaba mis hijas se parecían más a mí tenían casi dos meses y ya tenían un ligera capa de cabello rojizo, eran hermosas no había visto a ningún par de gemelas más perfectas sin duda alguna eran mis hijas unas Cullen únicas y preciosas.

Termine de vestir a mis gemelas y las acosté a cada una en su respectiva cuna ya era de noche y las niñas tenían sueños. Bese sus fretes y le susurre cuanto las amaba.

—Joven Edward disculpe que lo moleste pero… tiene una llamada es de un señorita dice que si quiere ir a una fiesta —me informo Sue, yo apenas si había escuchado sus palabras, ya que me encontraba embelesado mirando a mis hijas dormir.

—Dile que no Sue esta noche tengo un compromiso con dos hermosas damas —le dije, en tono bajo para no despertar a mis nenas. Sue asintió y salió de la habitación.

Esta era una de mis diez noches preferidas en donde siempre velaba el sueño de mis hermosas gemelas.

* * *

**Hola a todas... muchas gracias por sus reviews** **me encanta saber que opinan de la historia.**

**Por favor a todas las chicas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, gracias y me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Espero que les guste el cap este Edward es muy paternal lo iremos viendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Gracias como siempre a mi beta Mari y a mi mejor amiga Ana.**

**¡Reviews!**


	3. Ser un padre no es Facil

_Unas nuevas heredas llegan al mundo…_

_Se sabe poco sobre las famosas gemelas Cullen hijas del apuesto y conocido magnate de moda y hoteles Edward Cullen quien solo hace un mes anuncio quien era padre de Gemelas._

_Dos niñas pelirrojas idénticas así las describen a las pequeñas herederas de la prestigio revista Model Twins. Con tan solo unos meses de nacida estas dulces niñas Phoebe y Sophie son la sensación de mundo del espectáculo._

_El magnate de la moda afirmo que había gastado más de seiscientos mil dólares en sabanas de seda frases para la cuna de sus hijas. Se estima que su armario contiene todas las marcas prestigiosas del mundo ya que muchos diseñadores ah obsequiado sus modelos únicos y exclusivos a estas dulces niñas… Con un solo detalle exigido por el padre todo personalizado "PH" es las letras de estas gemelas._

_Edward Cullen dice "No soy un padre tacaño quiero que mis hijas tengan todo"_

_Todo es poco… con lo que él parece darles ya este amoroso padre invirtió aproximadamente novecientos mil dólares en cada cuarto de sus gemelas. Uno de sus excéntricos regalos fueron sus primeros "aretes" para sus dulces hijas como nos dijo "Para Sophie quise unos rubís y con algo de oro y para Phoebe unos diamantes, con oro"_

_Estos pequeños regalos le costaron a Edward Cullen casi un millón de dólares._

_Desde pañaleras Gucci, lazos con incrustaciones de diamantes, biberones Dior, atuendos Chanel, chupones de oro son una de las pocas cosas que disfrutan estas gemelas._

_Solo una cosa nos inquieta y no es ¿Cuánto será el precio de la primera lista de santa? Sino ¿Quién es la madre?_

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

—Enserio hermano tomare muchas fotos de tus momentos paternales y te sobornare —me dijo Emmett, riendo lo ignore.

—Las revista de seguro comentaran que me veo como el padre más sexy y tierno cubierto de papilla —le dije, forma creída.

Dar de comer a mis pequeñas no era tarea fácil pero amaba hacerlo ya las niñas habían comenzado a dejar el biberón ahora comían más cosas solidas, lo cual era toda una lucha ya que siempre se ensuciaban y muchas veces se negaban a comerlo.

Phoebe por su parte era la que daba más guerra ella siempre quería agarrar la cuchara, y agitarlas por los aires Sophie detestaba la idea de que la sentara en su silla especial para comer, lloraba y pataleaba para que la sacaran.

—Mis sobrinas saben cómo divertirse, es increíble ellas no están nada sucias en cambio tu pareces un puré humano—se burlo Emmett rodé los ojos, como padre era muy cuidadoso con mis hijas les ponía baberos para que no se ensuciaran.

Suspire tratando de no molestarme yo solía ser un padre muy paciente pero mi adorable Phoebe me estaba sacando de quicio, ya había terminado con su hermana pero ella no quería probar bocado todo lo tiraba.

—Phoebe abre la boquita, viene el avioncito —le dije a mi modelo, haciendo una mueca divertida ella negó, y cerro su boca —Jovencita abre la boca ahora—le dije serio y dándole una mirada un poco severa, ella apretó mas sus labios.

—Es igual a ti Edward tan terca y testadura como el padre —me dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas, la tenia a Sophie en sus brazos.

Tome una servilleta y me limpie la cara luego me daría un baño, fui a la cocina y cambie el puré de papas por una pastina para niños, Phoebe amaba la pasta ella no quería comer otra cosa que no fuera pasta o puré de manzana.

Le di comer a mi hija como era de esperarse se comió toda la pasta, tendría que hablar con la pediatra sobre el comportamiento de Phoebe o posiblemente tener un mas de carácter con mis gemelas.

— ¡Por fin! —dije con alegría al ver que la hora de la comida había terminado, Emmett se rio nuevamente —Esto de los alimentos sólidos no es divertido.

— ¿qué te molesta? No parece difícil —me pregunto Emmett, con humor yo enarque una ceja.

—Pues no lo sé, tal vez sea el hecho de terminar lleno de puré, pasta o sopa —le dije, tocando la punta de la nariz —Amo a mis hijas pero a veces mi paciencia se agota.

—Es compresible tú haces todo solo —me consoló Emmett, yo suspire en parte era cierto.

—Tengo a Sue ella siempre me ayuda—le recordé, el asintió. Emmett tomo en sus brazos a Phoebe la observaba con curiosidad ¿Qué le pasaba? hizo una mueca de sorpresa y dejo a mi hija junto a su hermana en su corral.

—No puedo creerlo es cierto lo que dicen las revistas ¿enserio le compraste a las niñas unos aretes de un millón de dólares? —me pregunto escéptico, yo sonreí cínicamente.

—Cada uno de hecho —le respondí de forma arrogante dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Te pasas hermano, por casualidad ¿Cuánto cuesta el corral? no me diga diez mil dólares —se burlo de forma sarcástica negué.

—Dieciocho mil dólares —le conteste riendo, el abrió los ojos como platos —Y antes de que preguntes si los chupones son de oro con diamantes cortesía de Anne, Alice le regalo unas lindas sonajas de oro que hacían juego.

—Eres un enfermo, gastar tanto dinero por cosas que al final ni siquiera recordaran que las usaron ¿Qué más le has comprado? —me pregunto aun sorprendido.

—Pues cada babero cuesta aproximadamente cinco mil dólares, y sus coches son lo último en coches para bebes me costaron dos millones esas son una de las pocas cosas—le respondí con si nada, el seguía atónico.

—Edward eres un ambicioso y derrochador de dinero —me regaño, mi hermano enarque una ceja el burro hablando de orejas pensé.

—Hago donaciones todo el tiempo y ayudo a los pobres —le dije en mi defensa, el rio entre dientes —Además sino mal recuerdo, había un niño que le pidió a sus padres el último equipo de cocina de diez mil dólares el cual termino olvidado y dañado.

—Está bien pero tienes que admitir que estimulo mucho mi interés por la cocina—se excuso— Gasta dinero por esas dos que te acaban de llenar de papilla que ironía.

—Tienes algo de razón —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a mis hijas con adoración ambas estaban jugando en su corral se veían hermosas.

— ¿Si te lleno de papilla me compras un auto? —me pregunto esperanzado, enarque una ceja nuevamente y negué —Debía intentarlo al menos.

Estuvimos casi toda la mañana conversando y jugando con las niñas al final Emmett se canso de preguntar sobre mis regalos costosos para mis hijas, dijo que les compraría algo aun más llamativo para superar a Alice y Anne debido a que él era el _"tío favorito"_.

Saque a mis modelos del corral ambas se habían quedado dormidas sonreí y las lleve hasta su cuna era increíble cuanto habían crecido ya tenía cinco meses y eran preciosas. Tome una ducha y luego comencé a preparar las pañaleras de las niñas hoy saldríamos a pasear era un lindo día ideal para ir al parque.

Apenas las niñas se despertaron las aliste para ir de paseo solo esperaba que ningún estúpido reportero apareciera.

…

—Si mi princesa es una mariposa—le dije en tono dulce a mi Phoebe quien no paraba de agitar sus bracitos por la mariposa color azul ella no paraba de reír, a diferencia de Sophie quien estaba algo nerviosa —Sophie mi vida es una mariposa no hace nada.

Mi nena seguí temerosa así que la tome en brazos y la saque del coche, para que no comenzara a llorar. Luego de un paseo por el parque, las niñas y yo nos encontrábamos en la parte más alejada del parque disfrutando del sol era la oportunidad perfecta para tener una tarde normal.

— _¡Ah! _—balbució mi nena, quien todavía no paraba de reírse por la mariposa creo que le pondría unas artificiales en su cuna.

El Central Park era un lugar ideal para pasar una tarde tranquila antes de que las niñas llegaran a mi vida solía venir para relajarme de la presión del trabajo y de la prensa.

—Phoebe no te muevas por favor —le suplique a mi hija, saque rápidamente la cámara fotográfica y tome el momento antes que la mariposa le alejara —Mejor que un foto estudio hija.

La mariposa se había posado en la nariz de mi princesa dando una imagen asombrosa digna de fotografía, les tome un par de fotos a las niñas amabas tenia estilo para posar a las cámaras unas bellezas igual que su padre.

Se estaba haciendo tarde ya era hora de regresar a la casa, coloque nuevamente a las gemelas en su coche y acomode todo. Había sido un día lindo sin molesto periodistas… había hablado muy pronto. Sentí el flas en mi cara y millones de fotógrafos y reporteros nos esperaban rodé los ojos y cubrí a mis hijas no permitiría que les tomaran ninguna foto.

_Señor Cullen ¿Qué se siente ser padre soltero? ¿Son adoptadas sus hijas? ¿Es cierto que pago un millón de dólares por ellas?_

Mis guardaespaldas ya se estaban haciendo cargo de los periodistas y sus molestas y ridículas preguntas.

_¿Quién es la madre? _pregunto uno ellos y todos esperaron mi repuesta buena pregunta ¿Quién es la madre? la verdad es ni yo mismo lo sabía.

—No lo sé—le respondí al reportero, de forma fría y sin interés —Tal vez deberían decírmelo usted, ya que siempre saben todo antes de que los demás y son unos expertos metiéndose en la vida privada de gente.

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews alertas y favoritos.**

**Se que muchas quieren ver a Bella pero aun falta un poco para que nuestra chica aparezca.**

**Con respecto a cuando actualizo pues todo depende de ustedes mientras mas reviews... actualizare mas rápido ya por medio de sus comentarios se que la historia es buena y gusta.**

**Espero que les guste el cap... nos leemos.**

**REVIEWS !**


	4. ¿Como vinieron las gemelas al mundo?

_El magnate Edward Cullen nos confiesa que no sabe quién es la madre de sus hermosas gemelas ¿será cierto? Muchos son los rumores que se dicen sobre la maternidad de estas niñas._

_¿Será verdad que estas niñas son adoptadas? o ¿compradas por miles de dólares? El padre de estas gemelas no ha dicho nada de los rumores, ni a favor ni en contra de ellos._

_Con madre o sin ella, Phoebe y Sophie tendrán todo lo que quieran ya que el millonario empresario no duda en comprar todo lo que ellas desean, con solo ocho meses de nacidas estas niñas tienen una fortuna mayor de 60 millones de dólares para ellas. _

_Solo nos queda esperar y ver qué sucede con estas niñas que visten trajes de diseñador y pañales de marcas hechos a medida._

* * *

_**Capitulo Beteado Por: Alba Gómez, beta de FFAD.**_

_**POV Edward**_

— ¡Hermanito, llegamos! —gritó una odiosa voz desde la entrada de mi hermosa casa, rodé los ojos y masajeé mis sienes, Anne y Alice vendrían esta tarde junto con los indeseables de Jacob y Marcelo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló Jacob al ver a mis hijas, que se encontraban muy tranquilas en su espacio de juegos—. Son preciosas, esos cabellos rojos ¡qué linduras!

—Buenas tardes —saludé a mis hermanas y sus respectivos invitados.

Jacob y Marcelo trabajaban para mí en la revista, Jacob era el modelo oficial masculino, además de ser el rostro de la colección de relojes para hombres _"Time"_. Marcelo era uno de los diseñadores y encargados de las modelos femeninas de la revista.

—Edward, estas señoritas son encantadoras —me felicitó Marcelo, quien tomó a Sophie en sus brazos.

—Gracias a los dos —les dije de forma cordial—. Tomen asiento por favor, pronto Agatha nos traerá algo de beber, Marcelo ¿Cómo está David? ¿Le comentaste mi propuesta?

—Muy bien. Sí lo hice y está encantado, te llamará el lunes para los detalles —me respondió, David era uno de los mejores estilistas del país y el hombre de los sueños de Marcelo.

— ¿Cómo va la escuela, niñas? —le pregunté a mis hermanas, ellas sonrieron, Alice y Anne estaban estudiando diseño de modas.

—De maravilla —me respondió Alice.

Jacob se sentó junto a Phoebe a jugar, creo que él parecía más emocionado que mi pequeña hija, no me agradaba que miembros de mi revista vinieran a mi casa, me gustaba proteger mi privacidad y seguridad, mucho más la de las niñas, pero Marcelo y Jacob era una excepción ya que los conocía desde la universidad.

—Mira lo que encontré hermanito, otro reportaje de ti —me dijo Anne, entusiasmada, yo negué con la cabeza, odiaba esos ridículos chismes de quinta sobre la madre de mis niñas—. En esta dicen _"Que eres Gay"_.

Marcelo me miró y rio, él me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era gay o que había hecho cualquier tipo de idioteces que decían en las revistas de chismes, además de eso, él sabía de mis muchas aventuras con las modelos de mi revista.

—Por favor Anne eso es ilógico, es como si dijeran que yo soy gay, qué tonto —dijo Jacob en tono burlón y yo enarqué una ceja.

—Jacob, tú logras confundir a la gente, a veces pienso que eres gay —le dije de forma sarcástica—. Creo que es por eso que Renesmee no te da ni la hora.

Él gimió ofendido y me ignoró, Jacob se ponía algo sentimental cuando le hablaba de Renesmee, una famosa y codiciada modelo internacional. Era uno de los ángeles de _Victoria´s Secret _yposaba para muchas marcas de prestigio, era el rostro de mi colección de joyas.

—Soy metrosexual Edward, no confundas —me corrigió con molestia. Todos reímos, Jacob lograba ser un gran payaso cuando se lo proponía.

—Lo hubieras visto el ayer, Renesmee vino a tomarse unas fotos y lo ignoró desde que lo vio casi lloraba —me contó Marcelo. Jacob lo miró mal y lo ignoró.

—Chicos no sean malos, dejen a Jake en paz —dijo Alice en tono dulce, Anne bufó al oírla.

—Alice es divertido, déjalos —le chilló Anne.

Les mostré la casa, ambos habían quedado fascinados con la decoración, sobretodo con las habitaciones de las niñas y el armario, que cada día que pasaba parecía crecer más, ya que los diseñadores no paraban de envíarles ropa, zapatos y accesorios a mis gemelas.

—Hablando enserio Edward ¿no extrañas las fiestas? —me preguntó Jacob con interés.

—No te voy a mentir, es más divertido beber y bailar todo la noche que cambiar pañales, se puede decir que las extraño un poco —le confesé.

—Edward, sé que eres muy delicado con lo que respecta a las niñas, pero ¿realmente no sabes quién es la madre? —me preguntó Marcelo incrédulo.

Negué, no quería que nadie supiera cómo las niñas llegaron a mi vida, absolutamente nadie que no fuera de mi digna confianza podría saberlo, por mucho que estimara a Marcelo no podía confiar en él lo suficiente y mucho menos en Jacob, ya que cuando estaba ebrio decía cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente.

—Marcelo, son mis hijas y llevan mi ADN, eso es lo único que diré —le dije tratando de ser amable.

—No puedo creer que no sepas con qué mujeres te acuestas, me preocupas Edward, hay muchas enfermedades —me regañó chillando. Mis hermanas bufaron rodando los ojos.

—Claro que sé con qué mujeres tengo sexo, al menos en mi estado de conciencia, pero todas dicen cuidarse —le respondí en mi defensa.

Marcelo no dijo nada y siguió mirando a las niñas con curiosidad, me molestaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para gritarle que lo dejara de hacer o correrlo de mi casa.

—Edward no lo sé pero ¿no has pensado en Tanya? —me dijo Marcelo con detenimiento.

Sentí la mirada de todos los presentes puesta en mí, Tanya, ese nombre estaba muerto para mí, no quería volver a verla en lo que me quedaba de vida, para mí ella era un mal recuerdo del pasado.

—No —contesté fríamente.

—Lo digo porque coincide con la cantidad de meses que tú terminaste con ella, hace nueve meses —me dijo Marcelo.

—Tanya no podía tener hijos, eso me dijo cuando salíamos, además de eso siempre nos cuidamos —le dije enfadado. Todos se quedaron en silencio y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

El resto de la tarde pasó de forma tranquila, no quería hablar de Tanya y menos que la relacionaran con mis hijas, yo sentía un profundo desprecio y rabia hacia ella, no quería verla, ni siquiera oír su maldito nombre.

…

Les di un baño a las gemelas, era un espectáculo realmente tierno ver como ellas jugaba con las burbujas y se reían. Luego de bañarlas les di de comer y después las acosté a dormir. Normalmente siempre les ponía algo de música clásica mientras dormían, había leído que era muy relajante para los niños, además de ser un estimulante en su desarrollo.

Entré a mi estudio y con indecisión saqué la foto que había guardado en un momento de rabia, en ella aparecíamos Tanya y yo abrazados riendo, ella tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, me hubiera casado con ella sin pensarlo hace meses, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo.

Guardé nuevamente la foto, no quería remover recuerdos del pasado, tenía que olvidarlo, ahora tenía un presente y un futuro, mis hijas Phoebe y Sophie Cullen.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos…**

**Bueno ahora que ya Tanya queda fuera de la lista ¿Quién será la madre de Phoebe y Sophie? Ideas.**

**Poco a poco irán aparecieron mas personajes y entre esos nuestra Bella pero aun falta :p**

**A partir del próximo capítulo empezaran los adelantos.**

**Reviews**


	5. Pasos y Palabras

_Nuestro padre soltero preferido ¿ha vuelto a la acción? Desde hace casi unos nueve meses Edward Cullen no era visto públicamente excepto en su ambiente laboral._

_Pero recientemente este extraordinario padre apareció en diversos eventos sociales acompañado de varias mujeres hermosas. Su primera aperción reciente fue en la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva Discoteca de Los Ángeles exclusiva para famosos, este se vio acompañado de la famosa modelo Victoria._

_Luego de esto el magnate no perdió el tiempo ya que dos días después se encontraba cenando en el reconocido restaurante "Masa" con una chica de la cual aún se desconoce su identidad ¿será ella la madre de las gemelas Cullen?_

_Más tarde se le vio saliendo de un bar con la cantante del pop Katy Perry la cual cuando la entrevistamos sobre su relación con Edward nos dijo: "Es un excelente amigo". Bien Katy tal vez sea la madrina de alguna de las gemelas._

_ Mujeres tras mujeres son los encuentros "casuales" de este hombre pero aún seguimos con la duda, ¿habrá sido un encuentro no tan casual? ¿La madre de las gemelas? Por ahora lo mejor será preocuparnos sobre cuál será la futura madrasta de estas niñas ya que al parecer el Magnate tiene una lista bastante larga._

* * *

___**Capitulo Beteado Por: Konnyxa , beta de FFAD.**_

___**Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

**POV Edward**

No llevaba la cuenta de cuantos diseños había visto pero todos eran sin duda horrorosos. La falta de creatividad era tan común en estos días, sin contar el mal gusto para combinar los colores creyendo que crearían una tendencia, lo más cerca que estaban de imponer una moda sería vestir a un circo con ropa de marca.

—Marcelo, me voy. No necesito ver más tonterías. Tengo una reunión con uno de los diseñadores de Bulgari —le dije, el rio y me hizo un gesto que me fuera con tranquilidad.

Revisé mi teléfono para ver si había alguna llamada de Sue, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo. Confirmé mi asistencia al restaurante y me monté en mi hermoso Aston Martin, era uno de mis autos preferidos. Coleccionar autos se había vuelto un hobby para mí desde hace algún tiempo, tenía aproximadamente 20 autos de todas las marcas y todos los años… era un maldito derrochador de dinero, pero algo tenía que hacer para divertirme.

Llegué al restaurante, tenía que hacer negociosos no solo para mi revista sino también para mi cadena de hoteles, ya que planeaba expandirla a Grecia en forma de un crucero mediterráneo.

.

.

.

Después de una satisfactoria reunión tenía una cita con Vera Wang, una de las diseñadoras más famosas del país. No era la primera vez que me veía con Vera en forma de trabajo ya que ella había mostrado algunos diseños de su nueva colección en mi revista.

—Hola Edward, tan puntual como siempre —me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Vera tenía una mirada agradable pero algo curiosa, sus rasgos asiáticos hacían que se viera de cierta manera interesante.

—La puntualidad es una de mis cualidades —le respondí de forma pícara, ella rio.

—Entonces, Edward ¿piensas casarte? —me preguntó de forma sarcástica—. Porque no veo el motivo que hayas tenido para citarme aquí.

—No planeo casarme, estoy muy feliz siendo padre —le respondí—. Pero no creo que ignores por qué te he llamado.

—Eres muy listo, pues tienes una hora para convencerme que tu oferta es mejor que la de Vogue y firmaré el contrato —me dijo, sonriendo de manera cínica.

—Creo que una hora es demasiado tiempo —le dije con autosuficiencia. Como lo predije una hora había sido mucho tiempo ya que en menos de 20 minutos Vera ya estaba firmando el contrato y dándome un regalo para mis hermosas niñas.

.

.

.

Llegué a la mansión casi a las cinco de la tarde, probablemente las gemelas ya estaban dormidas. Saludé a Sue y a Agatha, luego de eso tomé una ducha y me recosté en mi cama para descansar.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos hasta que un llanto me sacó de mi descanso, me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de Sophie. Con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer sus llantos.

Mis hijas tenían nueve meses, ya habían comenzando a gatear y a dar indicios de de caminar. Decían alguno que otro balbuceo, yo quería que hablaran pero la pediatra me había dicho que algunos niños se tardaban más que otros.

—Mi hermosa modelo se despertó —le dije en tono dulce a Sophie, ella estaba parada en su cunita y tenía sus hermosas mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. Con el tiempo mis hijas habían cambiado su aspecto, su cabello había dejado de ser rojo, ahora era más bien una combinación entre cobrizo y un rubio color fresa, su rostro era idéntico al mío a excepción de sus mejillas que debían ser de su madre.

—Ah… ah —gritaba mi nena. Estaba desesperada, me acerqué a la cuna y la tomé en brazos, ella se aferró a mi cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sophie, estoy aquí —le susurré contra sus hermosos cabellos, ella puso sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro y abrió su boca como si estuviera tratando de decir algo.

—Pa…pa —dijo con su hermosa voz. _Papá_ mi hija había dicho _papá_—. Papá.

—Amor, dijiste papá. ¡Dios mío! Me dijiste papá hija —grité emocionada, la levanté por los aires, ella comenzó a reír y seguía diciéndome papá.

Estos eran los momentos que deseaba repetir por siempre. Amaba a mi hija, amaba el hecho que me había llamando papá de una forma tan tierna y dulce como era ella, me sentía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Abracé a Sophie contra mi pecho con adoración y ella recostó su pequeña cabeza en mi cuello.

—Papá, papi —seguía diciendo mi niña.

—Te amo mi vida —le dije en tono paternal.

Ahora solo faltaba que la otra razón de mi existencia dijera sus primeras palabras o diera sus primeros pasos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Sophie había dicho sus primeras palabras, ahora decía: agua, tía, tío, nana, papi y papá. Era realmente hermoso verla hablar, me sentía el hombre más dichoso de la tierra. Cuando estiraba sus pequeños brazos hacia a mí y llamarme papá. Anhelaba que Phoebe comenzara a hablar, quería oír la dulce voz de mi otra modelo.

—Amor, papá tiene que atender una llamada, quédate quieta por favor —le dije con dulzura a mi pequeña Sophie, mientras la tenía en mis brazos ella intentaba agarrar mis cabellos y el teléfono.

—Papá —chilló con molestia ella cuando la bajé de mis brazos y la puse en el suelo de mi oficina junto a su hermana, Sophie me miraba con enojo e hizo un tierno puchero.

Normalmente las niñas no entraban a mi oficina en la casa ya que había muchas cosas de valor, papeles importantes de la revista que podían romper y otras cosas más, pero esta tarde estaba solo con ellas y tenía que trabajar ya que dentro de una semana más sería La Semana de la Moda en New York.

—Quiero los diseños esta semana Marcelo, no me importa que tengas que matar a alguien para conseguirlos, despide al que sea pero tráeme los malditos diseños —le dije en tono amenazador y colgué, me molestaba la ineficiencia de la personas—. Mis princesas, papi tiene que trabajar. Pórtese bien —les dije a mis nenas.

Comencé a revisar unos bosquejos de los diseñadores, realmente el trabajo era excelente. De reojo miraba a mis dulces niñas, Sophie estaba jugando con una de sus muñecas y Phoebe…. ¿Dónde estaba mi pequeña?

Me levanté rápidamente de mi escritorio y busqué a Phoebe, no podía haber salido porque la puerta estaba cerrada y ella apenas gateaba. Tomé a Sophie en brazos y comencé a buscar a su hermana. La oficina no era grade pero sí era lo suficientemente grande para perder a una bebé.

—Papi, agua —dijo Sophie y jaló mis cabellos. Diablos, tenía que quitarle esa manía.

Oí un ruido que provenía de los estantes de mi biblioteca. Era Phoebe quien estaba apoyada a una mesa, estaba de pie mi, nena se había parado, ella al verme sonrió, se soltó de la mesa y caminó hacia a mí riendo.

¡Mi Phoebe caminó, mi hermosa gemela caminó! Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura junto con su hermana y la tomé en brazos.

—Mi amor, caminaste —le dije lleno de emoción mientras ella reía. Sophie nos miraba sin entender y seguía jalando mis cabellos—. Te amo mi bebé, las amo mis preciosas gemelas —les dije a amabas y besé sus frentes.

Con cuidado bajé a Phoebe de mis brazos y tomé su mano para que caminara a mi lado mientras llevaba a su hermana en brazos. Aún caminaba con dificultad, pero se veía tan tierna.

Mis gemelas eran únicas, ambas se complementaban a su propia manera de una forma encantadora y dulce, era un padre afortunadado por tener dos hijas tan hermosas como ellas.

* * *

**¡Hola! a todas siento la demora no había tenido internet :(**

**GRACIAS por sus hermosos comentarios. **

**Aun seguimos sin saber de quién es la madre de nuestras lindas gemelas, muchas ideas pero pocos son correctas…**

**Mil gracias de nuevo a todas tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Les dejo un adelanto:**

—_**Torres de oro, un castillo, tigres, elefantes, cantantes… lo que sea quieren a las princesas las tendrán no me importa tener que comprar Disney **_—_**les dije a mis hermanas con todo de autosuficiencia**_—_**Destrocen la maldita tarjeta de crédito quiero que mis gemelas tenga la mejor fiesta….**_


	6. Su primer año de Vida

_Las gemelas Cullen pronto cumplirán su primer año de vida. ¿Qué tendrá preparado nuestro padre estrella? _

_Muy poco se sabe sobre la lujosa y única fiesta de Phoebe y Sophie pero lo que es seguro es que no será algo sencillo ya que el magnate ha demostrado ser un padre amoroso y generoso con sus hijas. Hace unos meses atrás se vio a Edward junto a sus dos pequeñas hijas en Disney._

_Más tarde Edward Cullen lució a sus hijas con atuendos Dior personalizados en la semana de la moda en New York, y anunció su nueva marca para niños y niñas de la cual sus gemelas son el rostro._

_Ahora solo falta ver ¿cómo será la fiesta de estas dulces niñas? Se estima que Edward planea gastar entre uno y tres millones de dólares. _

_¿Quiénes serán los invitados de esta magnífica fiesta? ¿Dónde será? ¿Qué lucirán las gemelas ese día? ¿Cuál será el regalo estrella de su padre?_

* * *

___**Capitulo Beteado Por: Konnyxa , beta de FFAD:**** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddictio**_

___**Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

**POV Edward**

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver la fecha, solo faltaban doce días para que mis gemelas cumplieran un año de vida. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, hace un año encontré a dos pequeñas bebés en mi puerta y mi vida cambió, me convertí en el padre de las niñas más hermosas del mundo.

Phoebe y Sophie, mis princesas, estaban enormes. Amabas ya caminaban y hablaban. Eran tan hermosas, sus cabellos ahora eran mucho más largos y lisos, pero rizados en las puntas, sus preciosos rostros eran cada vez más idénticos al mío. Emmett decía que eran mis mini, yo solo que más dulce y con mayor encanto, pero había algo en sus rostros que era de su madre sus mejillas y sus miradas eran totalmente de esa mujer desconocida.

Mis hijas eran completamente distintas, con el tiempo, cada una ya estaba dando indicios de su personalidad Phoebe era muy traviesa, trataba de hablar y hacer la mayoría de las cosas por sí sola, intentaba bajar las escaleras, lo cual hacía que me preocupara constantemente ya que me daba miedo que se fuera a caer. Había aprendido a abrir su cuna y bajarse de ella, siempre se venía a mi habitación y comenzaba a llorar para que la dejara dormir conmigo.

Sophie por el contrario era un poco más tranquila, le daban miedo las escaleras, lloraba si la cargabas muy alto y era muy temerosa con las personas, siempre que veía a alguien extraño comenzaba a llorar y no paraba hasta que esa persona se fuera.

Miré mi reloj, dentro de poco se despertarían o mejor dicho Phoebe se despertaría y se bajaría de su cuna y despertaría a su hermana. Preparé sus biberones y subí a su cuarto, como era de esperarse mi nena ya estaba despierta.

—No has podido abrir la cuna ¿verdad mi amor? —le dije en tono divertido a mi princesa. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con sus manitos intentaban abrir su cuna—. Papi la ha trancado para que no puedas bajarte porque te puedes lastimar.

—_Ah, ah. No, papi _—decía Phoebe con molestia—. _No… papi carga _—me dijo y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara. Le di su biberón y la llevé a la habitación de juegos. Tenía que ir a dar de comer a Sophie, ella solía llorar cuando no veía a nadie en la habitación.

Luego de dar de comer a mis princesas les di un baño y las llevé a su habitación de juegos, me senté a jugar con ellas, la verdad no era que me divertía jugar con muñecas, osos de peluches o tazas de té pero amaba ver a mis hijas divertirse.

—Sophie, beso a papá —le dije en tono paternal a mi nena, ella sonrió y me lanzó un beso con su mano como se lo había enseñado Anne—. Que hermosa mi vida, te amo.

—_Papi, beso _—dijo Phoebe repitiendo mis palabras. Yo sonreí, tomé a mis dos niñas y comencé a besarlas por todos sus pequeños rostros y a hacerles cosquillas, ellas reían y daban pequeños besos imitando mi gesto.

—Hermano, que tierno te ves —dijo una voz femenina a mis espalda, me volteé y era Alice—. Los tres se ven tan adorables —dijo mi hermana en un suspiro y se acercó a nosotros—. Mis hermosas sobrinas —saludó alegremente Alice y besó las mejillas de ambas.

—Hola Alice. ¿Cómo estás? —la saludé sorprendido de su visita.

—Muy bien, hermanito. Mis niñas preciosas, vengan con la tía Alice —dijo y tomó a Phoebe en brazos ya que Sophie no se dejaba. Suspiré, era lo mismo siempre, por lo menos esta vez no había llorado.

—_Ti, tía _—dijo Phoebe en tono dulce, mi hermana abrazó a Phoebe y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sophie, ella con timidez sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está Anne? —le pregunté, siempre mis dos hermanas estaban juntas. Ella me miró nerviosa.

—En clases, hoy salía un poco tarde —me respondió algo triste, la miré preocupado.

—Vamos a la sala, de seguro Agatha preparó algo para comer —le dije y ella asintió.

Bajamos a la sala y Alice se sentó Phoebe en sus piernas mientras juagaba con ella, mi hermana era muy cariñosa con mis hijas, ella al igual que Anne aprovechaban cada momento con ellas.

—Preciosa, hermosa. Princesa que bella eres, no que bellísima eres —le decía Alice entre sonrisas, Phoebe reía al escuchar.

—Mis hijas tendrán un autoestima muy alto cuando sean mayores —le dije yo en tono divertido, ella rio.

—Es que mis sobrinas son bellísimas. Ven Sophie lindura, ven con la tu tía Alice, anda hermosa —le pidió mi hermana, y le abría los brazos de forma dulce. Sophie la miraba con temor, su expresión era realmente adorable.

—Sophie, amor. Ve con tu tía —la animé, ella me miró y estiró sus brazos a Alice.

—Tengo a mis dos princesas —dijo mi hermana y abrazó a mis nenas, estas rieron. Le sonreí, tenía los mejores hermanos del mundo tanto Alice, como Emmett y Anne amaban a mis hijas, siempre que venían nunca querían irse ya que según ellos nunca era suficiente tiempo con sus sobrinas.

—Alice, te noto un poco apaga —le dije y enarqué una ceja, ella nunca se despegaba de Anne—. ¿Dónde está Anne? —pregunté en tono malicioso, ella bajó su mirada y acarició los cabellos de mis hijas.

—Ella pues está… en la universidad con sus amigas —dijo en con voz rota. Suspiré, ya sabía por dónde venía esto.

—Adivino que tú no has querido salir con ella ¿me equivoco? —le pregunté en tono serio, ella negó—. Alice han pasado cuatro años, ¿cuándo lo vas a superar? Tu rostro no tiene nada, es perfecto —le dije molesto, mi hermana no se daba cuenta de lo bella que era.

—Edward es que… tengo miedo —me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Yo… no podría soportar de nuevo el rechazo de las personas por eso me alejo, y sé que no puedo retener a Anne todo el tiempo a mi lado, ella tiene derecho a tener amigas y a salir con chicos.

—Tú también lo tienes Alice. ¿Es que acaso no planes enamorarte? ¿O casarte? —le pregunté incrédulo.

—Es lo que más deseo pero no creo poder, cada vez que me miro en el espejo me aterrorizo con la idea de que alguien se dé cuenta y sienta asco —me dijo, rompiendo en llanto.

—Alice, son cicatrices mínimas, solo con una lupa podría verlas —le dije tratando de calmarla, me acerqué a ella y la abracé—. Hermana, veo mujeres todos los días, mujeres que a los ojos del mundo son perfectas, pero en realidad no lo son —le dije en tono comprensivo.

—No quiero ser una modelo Edward, sé que muchas de ellas son plásticas —me dijo un poco más tranquila.

—Gracias a Dios. Créeme, no soportaría que fueras modelo, ni tú ni Anne, sería estresante—le dije, hice una mueca de miedo—. Algunas son realmente insoportables.

—Lo son Edward, gracias —me dijo tímidamente, yo la abracé. Odiaba ver a Alice así, me sentía como un maldito, ella no merecía lo que le había sucedido. La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Anne quien venía seguida con Emmett.

—Con que aquí estabas hermanita, me asusté mucho cuando no llegabas, tuve que llamar a Emmett para que me buscara. Estaba muy preocupada —le dijo Anne a Alice en tono de reproche.

—Lo siento, tú sabes que aún me cuesta —se disculpó Alice. Anne suspiró, saltó de golpe a los brazos de Alice y la abrazó.

—No importa, la próxima vez salimos los tres —le dijo Anne y le sonrió, Alice asintió—. Mis sobrinas, no las había visto. ¿Cómo están la princesas de su tía Anne?

—Hola Edward. Hola Alice. Con permiso, el único y mejor tío llegó —dijo Emmett con tono presumido. En eso Sophie comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

—Mucho había durado. Sophie amor, calma —le dije y la tomé en brazos, ella se tranquilizó un poco y escondió su carita en mi pecho, yo besé sus cabellos y sobaba lentamente su espala para que se calmara—. Al parecer tengo al trió de revoltosos en mi casa —dije mirando a mis hermanos, los cuales estaban entretenidos jugando con Phoebe.

—Que malo eres… Sophie dulzura, la tía Anne te quiere ver —dijo Anne y se acercó a Sophie esta se apretó más a mi—. Mi amor, bueno no importa igual te amo mi sobrina hermosa.

—Alice, tenías que haber oído a Anne, me llamó desesperada diciendo "Emmett alguien secuestró a Alice, o se perdió" y luego rompió en llanto. "¡Mi hermana!" —se burló Emmett imitando la voz de Anne, esta le sacó la lengua y movió su cabello.

Me sentía bien estando con mis hermanos, hacía tiempo que no podía verlos tan seguido por mi trabajo. Normalmente no mostraba mis sentimientos hacia ellos sino más bien los trataba de forma odiosa, ya que siempre me gustaba ver sus reacciones, sobre todo la de Anne, ella siempre conseguía sacarme de quicio. Según nuestros padres se debía a que ella me había copiado y era idéntica a mí. Alice y Emmett eran otro caso, ellos eran los más _"tranquilos" _por así decirlo, Emmett era muy sobreprotector con Anne y Alice, yo siempre cuidé más a Alice debido a su problema me preocupaba mucho por ella, más de una vez tuve que romper unos cuantos rostros de los chicos del instituto.

—Hermanito, ¿qué planeas hacer para el cumpleaños de mis sobrinas? —me preguntó Anne con interés. Yo suspiré, aún no tenía nada planeado, miles de ideas pero aún no había podido organizar la fiesta.

—No lo sé, quiero que sea la mejor fiesta porque es su primer año de vida —dije emocionado y miré a mi pequeña que se encontraba en mis brazos—. No importa cuánto gaste.

—Es lógico, después de todo hay que celebrar que las han mantenido vivas por un año —dijo Emmett riéndose, yo enarqué una ceja—. Las has alimentado, bañado, cuidado… —siguió diciendo.

—Todo un récord considerando que tus dos peces murieron al segundo día —le siguió el juego Anne, yo les lancé una mirada asesina a ambos. Dejé a mi hija en el suelo y me acerqué a ambos, tomé sus cabezas y las choqué de golpe.

— ¡Dolió! Edward, demonios, siempre lo haces —me chilló Emmett mientras se sobaba, yo reí entre dientes. Anne me lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras se sobaba la cabeza para aliviar el "_dolor"_.

— ¿En que estábamos? Sí, en la fiesta… —dije como si nada, ellos me lazaron una mirada de odio, Alice solo se limitaba a jugar con Phoebe y trataba de que Sophie se dejara cargar.

—Lo principal es el tema, el lugar y el atuendo de estas hermosas princesas; además de eso lo invitados —dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

—Estaba pensando en un tema de hadas, un bosque de invierno sería muy tierno con flores en tonos pasteles como lila, rosa y blanco —nos dijo Anne, Alice asintió.

—La comida es importante, creo que sería un menú colorido, me refiero a que podría ser un pastel de cuatro a cinco pisos o más, dulce que combinen con la decoración, esculturas de hielo —comentó mi hermano en tono profesional.

—Emmett, estás encargado de la comida, tu restaurant es el mejor. Te daré todo lo que necesites —le dije, mi hermano era el mejor cocinero de postre de todo el país.

—Hadas, ese será el tema. La decoración se basará en un bosque de hadas y todo tendrá _"Ph" _—dijo Alice dando brinquitos—. Debemos comenzar ahora mismo, hay que buscar todo las invitaciones, los recuerdos.

— ¿Dónde sería? —preguntó Anne con inquietud—. Podría ser aquí, me refiero en las afuera de la mansión luego del campo de golf, ese lugar es perfecto y se ambientaría para la ocasión —propuso Anne. Asentí, tenía demasiado espacio que no utilizaba.

—Torres de oro, un castillo, tigres, elefantes, cantantes… lo que sea que quieren a las princesas las tendrán, no me importa tener que comprar Disney —les dije a mis hermanas con todo de autosuficiencia—. Destrocen la maldita tarjeta de crédito, quiero que mis gemelas tenga la mejor fiesta.

—Emmett, te mandaremos el color que deben llevar los dulce, y los pasteles las esculturas de hielo en forma de hada deben ser como mínimo cinco —le dijo Alice.

—Perfecto, comenzaré hoy mismo —dijo Emmett emocionado, le di una tarjeta de crédito y él rio—. Está bien, pero los pasteles serán mi regalo.

Mis hermanas pasaron toda la tarde planeando la fiesta de mis niñas, sabía que no debía preocuparme porque Alice y Anne eran unas expertas en lo que se refería a organizar eventos y más si se trataba de la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus únicas sobrinas.

Cuando el reloj tocó las doce prendí la pequeña vela color rosado, tomé a mis dos hijas en mis brazos, y comencé a tararearles la canción de feliz cumpleaños mientras las acunaba en mi pecho.

.

.

.

—Soplen la vela mis princesas —les susurré a mis niñas e hice el gesto para que lo imitaran—. Las amo mis tesoros.

—_Papi, papi _—repetían ambas. Yo sonreí y tomé la cámara, ambas habían intentado tomar el pastel y se habían cubierto ellas mismas de este, era una escena realmente tierna.

_Luces de diamante, esculturas de hielo, botella champán de quince mil dólares fueron una de las pocas cosas que asombraron en la fiesta de las pequeñas gemelas Cullen, ya que nuestro adorable padre Edward Cullen no se limitó en nada para complacer a sus dulces hijas._

_La fiesta de estas niñas sin duda es un tema de qué hablar, no solo por su elegante y clásica decoración que hacía parecer los jardines privados de la mansión Cullen un bosque encantado de cuentos de hadas, sino también las invitaciones que causaron sensación entre los invitados y los medios. Estas consistían en pequeñas estatuas de hadas de porcelana cubiertas en oro, con el símbolo característico de estas niñas: PH._

_Los atuendos de Phoebe y Sophie fueron un regalo personalizado de la distinguida diseñadora Elie Saab, la cual fue una de las invitadas a este fabuloso evento. Al igual que el calzado de estas niñas del cual Gucci fue el protagonista._

_Entre los invitados más destacados de esta fantástica fiesta tenemos a Suri Cruise la cual es otra pequeña diva del mundo de la moda, las infantas Leonor y Sofía de España, entre muchos otros hijos de celebridades importantes._

_Además de un exquisito banquete que según nuestras fuentes consistió en comida italiana y sushi, acompañado del más fino champán para los adultos y los postres que parecían salidos de un cuento hadas._

_Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente de todo, fue el regalo del padre: un enorme carrusel para sus dos hijas el cual fue mandado a hacer única y exclusivamente para ellas, no podemos negar que nuestro adorable padre se lució de nuevo._

_Regalos, fiestas… no es una novedad en el mundo de las gemelas Cullen pero la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es ¿estuvo la madre de Phoebe y Sophie en la fiesta?_

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Lamento no haber actualizado antes es que no había tenido tiempo con las clases.**

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones y prometo que actualizare seguido si el tiempo me lo permite.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho y me encanta saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Para las que desean saber cuando aparece Bella, lo siento chicas pero tendrán que esperar un poco. Sé que muchas creen que Edward exagera con respecto a las niñas y sus regalos pero recuerden que los famosos son así el mejor ejemplo de ello es Suri Cruise.**

**IMPORTANTE: SI ALGUIEN QUIERE VER COMO SON LAS COSAS DE LAS FIESTA DE LAS GEMELAS DE FORMA MAS DETALLADA PASENME SU CORREO PARA MANDARLE UNA PEQUEÑO FOLLETO CON IMÁGENES.**

**Me despido espero sus comentarios aquí está un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_**Tome con suavidad la pequeña mano de mi hija que se encontraba llena de cables, era desesperante verla conecta a miles de ellos, su carita hermosa estaba cubierta por una máscara de oxigeno su mejillas estaban bañadas de lagrimas…**_


	7. Una sencilla pregunta

_¡Unas niñas que no dejan de sorprender!_

_Phoebe y Sophie las bellezas más dulce y tiernas del mundo de la moda muestran todo su encanto en la semana de la moda de New York estas adorables niñas de tres años lucieron exclusivos atuendos de los más destacados diseñadores._

_A pesar de que ambas tengan su encanto algunos tienen su preferencia un ejemplo de ello Tom Ford el famoso director creativo de Gucci el cual nos dio su opinión sobre "¿cual consideraba más dulce, eh ideal para la marca Gucci?"_

_A lo que él respondió "Ambas son sencillamente hermosas, cada una es diferente y tiene su propio encanto lo que hace que cada diseño se vea diferente en ellas, en mi opinión la que se caracteriza mas con los vestuarios de Gucci es Phoebe Cullen ella siempre luce de una manera elegante pero sin perder su brillo"_

_Por otro lado Kris Van Assche directora creativa de Dior nos dijo "Adora ah estas niñas son únicas y hermosas, pero debo decir que sin duda Sophie logra lucir de una manera tierna y inocente los vestuarios Dior"_

_Diversas opiniones sobre estas niñas, veremos sin con el tiempo no pierden su encanto._

* * *

_**4 años después...**_

**POV Edward**

Enarque una ceja y mire como mi eficiente asistente pensé de forma sarcástica ponía los documentos sobre mi escritorio, la pobre temblaba como una hoja en otoño era realmente estresante.

—Señor Cullen….estos son los papeles de la firma en Buenos Aires y… aquí están las fotos de la última colección Versace —dijo nerviosa, yo enarque una ceja y sus nervios aumentaron aun más.

—Claudia necesito que confirmes mi cita Tom Ford a las cuatro y llama a el equipo de publicidad ahora —le ordene, ella asistió.

—Señor es Clara—me corrigió la mire dándole ah entender que no me importaba en lo más mínimo que como se llamara.

Suspire era un maldito en mi trabajo pero no me importaba ser el peor jefe del mundo esta era la forma de mantenerse en este mundo no debías mostrar tus debilidades o cualquier se aprovecharía de ello y te arruinaría.

—Nos llamabas Edward —dijo Lauren en tono de fastidio otro espectáculo, digno de ver pero en un circo ella venia seguida de Eric ambos eran publicista o mejor dicho unos idiotas nadie sabía cómo hacer su trabajo en esta jodida revista.

—Si Lauren y te recuerdo que tú no tienes corona aquí así que cambia el tono o te largas —le dije en forma amenazadora, ella abrió sus ojos como plato y hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Permiso Edward supuse que me necesitarías —dijo Marcelo entrando yo asentí al menos había alguien útil.

—Bien quiero ver un esquema antes de la reunión para escoger la próxima portada de la revista —le dije a Lauren y Eric ellos se miraron con temor.

— ¿para cuándo sería? —me pregunto Eric intranquilo.

—No lo sé déjame pensarlo cuando tú quieras—dije de forma sarcástica—Si los estoy llamando ahora es para verlo ahora no mañana ni pasado, ni para cuando ustedes quieran par de incompetente.

—Pero Edward es que… veraz ah habido problemas y no está listo —dijo rápidamente Lauren.

—Oh no está listo—dije con molestia —Entonces contéstame una pregunta ¿para que yo mande a mis publicista a Milán hace dos semanas? —les pregunte, estaba a punto de matar ah alguien.

—Sabes que los diseños de Dolce y Gabana son algo complicado—se defendió Lauren le hice un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Odio las escusas Lauren y menos de una persona como tu retírense los dos están fuera de esta portada y veremos si no están fuera de la revista —les dije furioso —Por cierto Lauren demanda al cirujano que te opero la nariz porque te la dejo peor que cuando la tenias al natural.

Ella me lazo una mirada de odio y se fue junto con Eric apenas salieron Marcelo estallo en carcajadas y yo también era tan divertido ser yo.

—Eres malo Cullen… no sé cómo te soporto —me dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

—Por dinero, viajes, ropa de marca, fama y por ser el hombre más apuesto del planeta y por supuesto el más agradable—le dije de forma ego centrista el rio entre dientes.

— Que modesto, toma este un esquema que prepare, por supuesto espero ser yo el único que viaje en el próximo evento—me dijo moviendo sus cejas yo asentí y tome las carpetas.

Observe con detenimiento el trabajo era justo lo que quería para la revista este mes un estilo clásico italiano, tomando como protagonista a Dolce y Gabana además de eso la foto especial de las niñas seria en Venecia luciendo unas mascaras de oro y diamante.

—Perfecto señor Marcelo —le dije conforme con el trabajo, el sonrió satisfecho.

—Muchas gracias señor Cullen ahora me retiro debo ver a unas modelos —me dijo y hizo una reverencia a la antigua. Mire mi reloj Rolex eran las tres y media debía irme a ver Tom Ford, Salí de mi oficina y le ordene a mi asistente que confirmara todas las cita de mañana.

—Esos zapatos no combinan con esa blusa—le dije a una de las empleadas ella se asusto al verme típico sonreí con malicia, todos mis empleados temblaban al verme normalmente siempre se escondían—Ese suerte no es para esa falda por favor haz algo con tu cabello parece un nido de aves—le dije a otra.

Salí de la empresa y me monte en mí Lamborghini color plateado era uno de mis autos preferidos. Llegue a el Buddahkan era unos de los restaurantes más lujos de New York, la comida era exquisita y me encantaba el ambiente era ideal para reuniones poco formales.

Tom Ford era el más importante director creativo de Gucci además de ser uno de los socios de la revista, el adoraba a mis niñas por lo cual mis adoradas gemelas siempre tenían diseños Gucci personalizados.

—Buenas tarde Tom —lo salude el dejo su martini a un lado y me devolvió el saludo.

—Creo que no habrá negocio ya que no veo a mis Twins por ningún lado —me dijo en forma de reproche, reí entre dientes.

—Podrás verlas el próximo fin de semana durante la cena que organizado—le recordé. El sonrió satisfecho.

—Amo las cenas de tu revista Edward son únicas y mucho mejores que las de Vogue —me alago con cierto entusiasmo, sonreí mi principal competencia era Vogue si ella decaía yo me beneficiaba.

—Me complace oír eso, ahora Tom cuéntame que tienes para mí —le pedí ansioso. Sería una larga y entretenida tarde.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa casi alrededor de las doce esperaba que las niñas estuvieran dormidas realmente estaba agotado, luego de la reunión con Tom recibí una invitación a una fiesta privada en unos de los clubes más lujos de New York y Dios llevaba tres años sin ir a una, buena fiesta me merecía un descanso de mi trabajo de padre a tiempo completo.

Subí con cuidado las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a mis princesas, o mejor dicho a Sophie ella tenía un sueño delicado solía despertarse por el más mínimo ruido a diferencia de su hermana que dormía como un oso en invierno, reí entre dientes Phoebe tenía mi carácter era todo una fiera cuando se le despertaba de su sueño.

Me asome a las habitaciones de mis dulce niñas ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, les di un beso en la frete a cada una y me dispuse a prepararme para irme a la cama.

.

.

—Sophie ven anda, está despierto —oía la voz de mi pequeña, entre sueño—Ven tu también despierta.

—Phoebe papi tiene sueño… como yo —dijo en un bostezo, podía jurar que estaba frotando sus ojitos y tenía en su mano a su muñeco que le había dado el idiota de Jacob _Tigger _era su nombre.

Sentí como la cama se hundía y a dos pares de ojos mirándome con curiosidad, una de mis pequeñas toco mi rostro haciendo muecas con mi cara, esto no era divertido mi hija estaba siendo algo brusca.

—Papi es muy guapo ¿verdad? —le pregunto Phoebe a su hermana.

—Sí, y es el mejor papi de mundo —dijo mi otra hija y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Decidí _"despertarme"_ y abrí mis ojos mis niñas sonrieron al verme y ambas soltaron una risa muy dulce.

—Que hermosa forma de despertarse—dije en forma calidad ellas sonrieron aun mas al oír mis palabras —Mis modelos hermosas.

—Papá —dijeron amabas, me acomode en la cama, y las atraje a mi pecho.

—Buenos días hijas mías —les dije con emoción —La extrañe mucho anoche —les dije ellas se abrazaron a mí con fuerza.

—Buenos días papi —repitieron ellas en coro.

—Papi tengo hambre vamos a desayunar—me dijo Phoebe, impaciente yo asentí y me levante. Phoebe extendió sus brazos para que la cargara como era costumbre mientras que Sophie tomo mi mano libre ella prefería que no la cargara le daba miedo.

Bajamos a desayunar Sue y Claire ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno ambas nos saludaron al vernos.

—Buenos días señor Cullen, niñas —saludo Claire con cariño a las niñas estas la abrazaron. Claire se había integrado hace poco a nuestra pequeña familia ella era sobrina de Sue y estaba estudiando repostería así que la había contratado como chef.

— ¿Vendrá Maggie hoy? —me pregunto Sophie con curiosidad negué, Maggie era la profesora particular de mis niñas les enseñaba a leer, las letras, escribir entre otras cosas. Había decidido que mis hijas irían al colegio cuando tuvieran seis años y entrarían a primer grado por ahora tenían a Maggie—Esta bien y ¿la señorita Eleonor?

—No mi amor hoy es sábado es su día libre y el de ustedes también —le explique con paciencia ella me sonrió, Eleonor era su profesora de francés y de arte había empezado hace poco a enseñarle a las niñas, era una joven muy amable.

—Papi ya termine mi desayuno ¿puedo comerme mi chocolate? —me pregunto Phoebe con inquietud yo la mire dudoso chocolate, Phoebe no era una buena combinación demasiada azúcar para mi gusto —Por favor, por favor —repetía, asentí con fastidio.

Ella chillo emociona y dio su baile de felicidad tal como lo hacía su tía Alice, mis hijas tenían muchas cosas de sus tías.

—Phoebe solo un pedazo—le advirtió Sue, con el seño fruncido. Normalmente mis hijas no comían mucho dulce pero recientemente había viajado a Suecia y me habían obsequiado miles de chocolates de todos los tipos y sabores—Despacio mi niña te ágoras.

Estaba distraído con mi otra pequeña quien no paraba de hacerme muecas mientras comía yo reía estaba era su forma de despistarme para que no comer pero eso no iba a funcionar no la dejaría bajar hasta que terminara sus hot cakes.

—Papá —dijo Phoebe con voz débil y ahogada yo me voltee rápidamente y me acerque a mi hija ella se llevo sus manos su cuello apretándolo, comenzó a ponerse roja.

— ¿Mi amor que sucede? —le pregunte preocupado

—No pue…do respirar —me dijo débil.

—Sue dile a Alfred que prepare el auto, llame al hospital y a la doctora Zafrina ¡ahora! —le ordene, me cambie y tome a mi hija en para llevarla al hospital. Apenas llegamos Zafrina nos estaba esperando con una camilla y un grupo de doctores, Phoebe estaba inconsciente y su rostro estaba hinchado.

—Joven Edward ¿Cómo está Phoebe? ¿Qué sucedió, que tiene? —me pregunto Sue, quien venía llegando con Sophie ella al verme se lanzo a mis brazos.

—No lo sé, están examinándola —dije, y me pase las manos por mi cabello nervioso me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada ¡Demonios! mi hija mi preciosa hija—Todo va estar bien mi amor —le susurre a Sophie y la apreté contra mi pecho ella solloza.

—Señor Cullen soy el doctor Mark —se presento —Phoebe está bien es una milagro que hayan llegado tan rápido no todos los niños de esa edad aguanta un ataque alérgico de esa medida.

— ¿Alérgico? —pregunte confuso.

—Si hable con la doctora Zafrina la pediatra de las niñas ella me dijo que aun les ha hecho la prueba de alergia a las niñas, por ello imagino que Phoebe comió algo que no tolera —me explico en tono profesional — ¿fruta quizás?

—No lo único fuera de lo normal fue un chocolate de nueces—le respondí el asintió.

—Lo más posible es que hayan sido las nueces le haremos unas pruebas alérgicas y sería recomendable que a su hermana también se le practicaran—me aconsejo mirando a Sophie esta se apretó mas a mi —Siendo gemelas sería muy común que ambas sufrieran de las misma alergia.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dije un poco más calmado— ¿Puedo ver a mi hija? —le pregunte el asintió, le di una mirada de agradecimiento y fui a ver a mi pequeña niña.

Entre con temor a la habitación donde se encontraba mi nena me acerque despacio a ella y Tome con suavidad la pequeña mano de mi hija que se encontraba llena de cables, era desesperante verla conecta a miles de ellos, su carita hermosa estaba cubierta por una máscara de oxigeno su mejillas estaban bañadas de lagrimas. Me partía el corazón verla así era como si una parte se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

—Te pondrás bien mi vida—le dije, con voz suave y bese su frete —Phoebe te amo mucho mi niña.

Seguí acariciando sus cabellos mientras le tarareaba su nana ella parecía más tranquila y su rostro estaba volviendo a la normalidad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y vi como el rostro de de mi otra princesa se asomaba por esta Sophie me miraba nerviosa, le hice un gesto para que se acercara ella me sonrió tímidamente.

—Hermanita…—dijo en un susurro, y vi como una solitaria lagrima caí por su mejilla.

—Estará bien mi amor —le dije en tono paternal, la abrace ella asintió y se sentó junto a su hermana y tomo su mano con delicadeza. Las mire con ternura y adoración mis hijas tenían una conexión especial entre ellas se amaban la una a la otra era hermoso ver como ambas se preocupaban por la felicidad de la otra.

Estuvimos un rato los tres en silencio de vez en cuando Sophie le hablaba a su hermana y le regañaba por haberse comido ese feo chocolate yo reí según Sue y Anne, Sophie era la más centrada de mis niñas, Phoebe era un poco mas impulsiva.

—Permiso señor Cullen tengo los resultados de Phoebe —me dijo el doctor Mark quien venía seguido con Zafrina —Gracias a Dios se le han realizados los estudios ya que Phoebe no solo es alérgica a las nueces.

Me preocupe nadie en mi familia había tenido problemas de alergia ninguno de mis hermanos y tampoco mis padres padecía de alguna.

— ¿A qué otro alimento doctor? —le pregunte, frunciendo el seño.

—Ciertos mariscos como las anchoas, los colorantes como amarillo número cinco, a las plumas de aves y al polvo—me respondió —Estas alergias son controlables y no le afectaran siempre y cuando no consuma o toque algo de esto.

—Doctor ¿a qué se debe esto? —le pregunte con ansiedad.

—Herencia…algunas alergias se heredan ¿usted padece de ellas o alguien de su familia? —me pregunto negué— ¿La madre tal vez? —insistió, buena pregunta.

—Es posible—dije serio.

—Señor Cullen me llevare a Sophie para hacerle la prueba —me dijo Zafrina, yo asentí ella tomo a Sophie de la mano y la llevo. El doctor Mark siguió explicándome sobre el problema de las alergias de mi niña y de su respectivo tratamiento.

Phoebe duro dos días más en el hospital su recuperación fue rápida y satisfactoria al segundo día no paraba de hablar y quejarse de que quería irse de ese horrible lugar. Por otro lado estaba la prensa amarillista todo las revista habían inventado miles de cosas sobre el incidente de mi hija incluso decían que Phoebe había nacido con problema en el corazón debido a su madre consumía drogas.

Típico las revista inservibles no sabían crear un buen articulo era realmente deprimente ver como se desperdiciaba papel por esos editores y periodistas que no sabían crear una verdadera noticia.

—Papi—dijo la voz de mi pequeña sacando de mi ensoñación.

—Dime Sophie, ven ya eh terminado de trabajar ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —le dije en tono paternal.

—Está durmiendo —me respondió con timidez, la tome y la acomode en mi regazo algo le sucedía.

—Amor ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal o algo por el estilo? —le pregunte preocupado ella negó rápidamente.

—No es eso… es que quería preguntarte una cosa —me contesto y se mordió el labio tenía miedo solía hacer ese gesto cuando estaba asustada.

—Pregúntame lo que quiera princesa —la anime, ella suspiro y tomo aire.

—Está bien… ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —me pregunto de golpe.

Esas simples palabras que aun no espera escuchar podían destrozar todo mi mundo en un instante.

* * *

**Hola si… sé que soy un asco por no haber actualizado pero la verdad no fue mi culpa eh tenido demasiados problemas en cuanto el beteo del cap.**

**Si ahí algún error o fallo de ortografía de verdad disculpen creo que nuevamente me eh quedado sin beta.**

**Espero que les haya gusta… pronto aparece Bella no se preocupen.**

**Si alguna conoce una beta interesada y confiable por favor coméntenle.**

**GRACIAS a todas por sus Reviews son los mejores.**

**Les dejo un adelanto y prometo subir el cap lo más pronto posible:**

_**Lleve a las niñas a su respectivo salón, habían muchos niños esperaba que mis gemelas hicieran amigos. **_

—_**Buenos días soy Edward Cullen el padre de Phoebe y Sophie —le dije a la maestra era una linda chica de cabellos castaños, piel blanca….**_


	8. El primer día de escuela

_Los pequeños ángeles pronto asistirán a la escuela. Phoebe y Sophie de seis años comenzarán la escuela en menos de tres meses._

_Nuestro famoso padre nos confirmó que sus dulces niñas irán a un instituto privado en New York… Lo mejor para mis princesas, nos dijo Edward Cullen._

_Una nueva etapa les espera a estas adorables niñas, quienes sin duda no usarán lápices del número dos, sino unos personalizados cubiertos de diamantes._

* * *

**POV Edward**

Era hoy. Aún no podía creerlo. Era hoy su primer día en la escuela. Quería llorar, aunque sabía que eso era muy poco masculino. Me sentía extrañamente sentimental por dejar a mis niñas solas. En toda su vida ellas siempre habían estado cerca de mí, y hoy dejarían de estarlo. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ellas eran mis princesas, mi mundo, la razón por la que yo respiraba. Sentía que cada día crecían más rápido y que muy pronto las perdería.

Con pesar bajé las escaleras. Las niñas ya se encontraban listas, y ambas estaban desayunando. Se veían hermosas con sus uniformes. Escoger una escuela no había sido fácil, pues por una parte, quería que mis hijas se educaran como todos los niños y una escuela pública sería lo mejor, pero por otra parte, estaba su seguridad. Una escuela privada me garantizaba una mejor seguridad, así que había decidido que cursarían primaria en una escuela privada, y posiblemente la secundaria en una pública.

—Papi, estamos listas —me dijo mi Phoebe sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí viendo lo emocionada que estaba. Tomé sus bolsos y sus loncheras: Anne y Alice les habían comprado su equipo escolar, por así decirlo.

Todo trataba de princesitas bebés: sus cuadernos, el forro de sus libros e incluso sus lápices eran de ellas. Las niñas habían estado de acuerdo, ya que mis hijas amaban a las princesas en todas sus formas.

El camino al colegio estuvo en silencio. Miré a mis niñas, se veían asustadas pero no dejaban de ser tiernas. Cuando llegamos, las ayudé a bajar del auto. Ambas miraban con curiosidad el nuevo ambiente. Les coloqué sus bolsos y ellas se tomaron mis manos. Llevé a las niñas a su respectivo salón, en el que había muchos niños, por lo que esperaba que mis gemelas hicieran amigos.

—Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Phoebe y Sophie —le dije a la maestra. Era una linda chica de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos color azul. Ella me sonrió y miró a las niñas con emoción.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. Soy Helen, y seré la maestra de las niñas. Espero que nos llevemos bien —le dijo a las gemelas. Yo asentí mientras rezaba interiormente porque así fuera. Mis hijas no eran nada fáciles cuando se lo proponían. —Las niñas ya pueden entrar, así conocerán a sus compañeros.

—Claro, muchas gracias —le respondí. Mis hijas me miraban con miedo, sobretodo Sophie, que se había escondido detrás de mí y parecía estar a punto de llorar. —Amor, vendré por ustedes a las doce, se lo prometo.

—No quiero, quiero estar en casa con nana Sue y Claire, esperándote —dijo Sophie llorando. Yo la abracé y sequé sus lágrimas. Dios, esto no era fácil.

Phoebe, por su parte, se había calmado y miraba con curiosidad el salón. Ella me abrazó y me susurró unas palabras: "Te amo, papi, no tardes en venir a buscarnos. Te amo mucho", me dijo, y me sonrió. A continuación tomó la mano de su hermana, pero ésta se negó, consiguiendo que Phoebe se sintiera mal. Acto seguido me miró y yo le di una mirada de aprobación.

Mi niña entró al salón y la maestra le dio la bienvenida, al igual que otros de los niños que estaban dentro. Era increíble lo independiente y decidida que era Phoebe para su edad. Siempre quería demostrar que era la más fuerte y que podía cuidarse a sí misma y a su hermana.

—Sophie, sé que quieres estar con nana y Claire, pero tienes que ir a la escuela. Es por tu bien, aquí aprenderás y harás amigos, y si no mira a tu hermana —le expliqué de forma dulce. En cambio, ella negó y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

La cargué, la abracé y ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro, mientras yo pasaba las manos por su cabello, tratando de calmarla, y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Ella se fue calmando un poco, así que la senté a mi lado en una de las bancas del patio y limpié su rostro.

—Papi, ¿no me vas abandonar aquí, verdad? —me preguntó con temor, a lo que yo negué. Ella no entendía lo mucho que las amaba. —Me da miedo, no conozco a nadie, y tú siempre me cuidas, pero ahora no estarás.

Las palabras de mi hija me conmovieron, así que le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla suavemente. A continuación, mi niña sonrió y me abrazó. Siempre las cuidaría a ella y a su hermana, daría todo mi ser con tal de verlas felices.

—Sophie, nunca, escúchame bien, dejaré de cuidarte. Tu hermana y tú son mi mundo, así que jamás pienses que os abandonaría —le dije en tono paternal, consiguiendo que ella me abrazara más fuerte. — ¿Te sientes lista para ir? —le pregunté. Ella sólo suspiró, nerviosa, y soltó unas lágrimas.

La llevé cargada hasta el salón, una vez allí la bajé con delicadeza y limpié su rostro nuevamente. Luego besé su frente. Sophie tocó la puerta de su salón, la maestra abrió y le sonrió. Entonces tomó su mano y la llevó dentro.

Respiré hondo, pues sentía que iba a explotar. Mis bebés estaban creciendo. Salí de la escuela algo abatido, ya que habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día, aunque lo único que me importaba es que ellas estuvieran bien.

.

.

.

Me sentía ansioso. Miraba el reloj de mi muñeca constantemente. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las doce, y ya quería ver a mis hijas.

— ¿Ansioso, Cullen? —Me preguntó Marcelo con cierto humor, mientras ambos veíamos unos diseños. —Estarán bien, papá. Son unas niñas muy inteligentes y encantadoras.

—Sé que no les pasará nada, pero me pone nervioso y a la vez entusiasmado saber qué les estará pasando —le dije sonriendo, y el negó con diversión.

—Míralo por el lado positivo: pronto conocerás a tus futuros yernos —dijo, divertido. Enarqué una ceja. "Yerno",palabra no escrita en el diccionario de un padre_._

—No lo creo… Marcelo —dije, serio.

—Siento lástima por los futuros prospectos, tú serás un maldito —dijo riendo.

—Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mis hijas —dije tajante, y él negó nuevo.

Lo ignoré, pues no quería hablar del tema de los enamoramientos infantiles. No ahora. Mis hijas eran mías hasta los veintiuno luego, podría ceder un poco con ciertas reglas y las consecuencias si no eran cumplidas.

.

.

.

Suspiré cuando sonó el timbre del colegio, y corrí hasta su salón. La maestra estaba despidiendo a los niños, entre ellos mis gemelas.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Phoebe y Sophie su padre llegó —dijo la maestra Helen. Mis hijas salieron y las abracé. Las había extrañado más de lo normal.

— ¿Cómo se portaron? —le pregunté a Helen, pues quería saberlo todo. La maestra me sonrió.

—Son unas niñas hermosas y muy inteligentes. Espero verlas mañana —me respondió, y luego se despidió dulcemente de las niñas.

—Adiós, maestra Helen, adiós —dijeron ambas, felices. Tomé a mis niñas de las manos. Ellas no paraban de contarme todo lo habían hecho, y para mí estos eran los mejores momentos, porque ni todo el dinero del mundo los podía comprar. Eran míos, la dicha de estar con mis gemelas no se comparaba con nada.

—Papi… —dijo Phoebe con picardía. Yo la miré, divertido, y ella me regaló mi misma sonrisa pícara. —Tengo un nuevo amigo, se llama Lucas y es muy lindo —me explicó con un ligero rubor.

Frené de golpe y miré a mi pequeña con incredulidad. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y me miró de forma desafiante. Esta niña iba lograr sacarme canas antes de los cuarenta.

Sophie, por su parte, nos miraba con diversión. De mientras, abrí su libro de cuentos en francés; al menos tendría paz mental con una de ellas.

Maldito Marcelo…

* * *

**Hola… si soy mala con respecto a lo del adelanto muchas creían que era Bella pero recuerden chicas en esta historia no todo es lo que parece.**

**Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios, nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, ah las lectoras silenciosas muchas gracias igual.**

**Un millón de gracias a mi nueva beta Romy92 :)**

**Les diré cuantos capítulos faltan para que nuestra Bella aparezca: 1 capitulo es decir el próximo que subiré y el siguiente ah ese aparecerá.**

**Pero… puede que suba los dos seguidos ;) si hay muchos REVIEWS **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

_**Adelanto:**_

_**Una visión repentina llego a mi cabeza y sonreí con emoción estaba aquí, levante mi vista y estaba mi dulce hermanita.**_

— _**¡Alice! **_—_**Grito llena de alegría con su nuevo acento en francés, y se lanzo a mis brazos **_—_**Mi hermana te extrañe.**_

—_**Anne yo también…hermana yo también **_—_**dije y la abrace más fuerte, una pequeña lagrima cayo por mi mejilla había vuelto mi hermanita.**_


	9. Cruella de Vil

_¿El diablo ha vuelto?_

_La Bruja de las Nieves, la Reina del Hielo, la Dama de Rosa, y el preferido de todos: Cruella De Vil… Al parecer, este "malvado" personaje del mundo de la moda ha vuelto a New York. Anne Smith, la famosa directora y diseñadora de Twin Model en París, vuelve luego de dos años en París._

_Anne Smith, para muchos la hermana postiza de de Edward Cullen, es el propio diablo hecho mujer. Es una verdadera Diosa del mundo de la moda._

_El talento nato para dar miedo es de familia, ya que el titulo de "Diablo" no sólo es de la pequeña Anne: Edward Cullen le hace honor a ese nombre._

_Pero, ¿qué trae de vuelta a Anne? Los rumores dicen que su relación con el corredor de carreras de la fórmula uno Italiana, Franchesco, ha terminado y ha vuelto a New York para escapar de este trágico despecho._

_Sorpresas, sorpresas nos traerá Cruella…_

* * *

_If she doesn't scare you_

_Canción recomendada: Cruella de Vil- Selena Gómez._

* * *

**POV Anne**

Bajé con delicadeza del auto admirando el gran edificio de cristal que, sin duda, desprendía gran imponencia, como su dueño Edward. Era una de sus muchas cualidades. Me quité mis lentes de sol _Dior _y acomodé mi cabello. Sentí el flash de una cámara y sonreí como si nada; ya había aprendido a que todo fuera natural.

Entré y pude sentir la mirada de muchos ojos puesta en mí. No necesitaba verlos para saber que muchos de ellos tenían miedo. No miedo a que haya vuelto, sino a que me quedara permanentemente. Sonreí, pues era divertido torturar a la gente, sobretodo a las modelos que lograban sacarme de quicio.

No era una bruja, pero podía ser la peor pesadilla de alguien, e incluso su causa de suicidio si me lo proponía. No me importaba lo que pensara la gente de mí, sólo me interesaba una cosa: mi trabajo era perfecto y no iba a dejar de serlo por un grupo de patéticos inútiles.

Todos se apartaban con disimulo para darme paso. Yo sólo les daba una mirada de advertencia; no me gusta la gente en mi camino. Era algo que me fastidiaba. Tomé el ascensor y vi a una joven casi hermosa montada en él. Al verme, su expresión se aterró y salió del elevador muerta del susto. Sonreí de nuevo. Odiaba compartir el asesor con gente extraña, y más con niñas tontas.

Me sentía extrañamente como en casa. Esta oficina una vez vio a una chica con temor que lo único a lo que aspiraba era a ver sus diseños en una pasarela; ahora era más que eso. Edward me había entrenado. Me enseñó a ser de hielo, a que nada me afectara y a que no me importara lo que le pasara a los demás en el mundo de la moda. No había amigos, sólo buitres esperando a que te equivocaras para arrancarte la cabeza y comerte los ojos.

—Jessica, avísale a mi hermana que estoy aquí —le dije a la inútil asistente de mi hermosa hermana. Ella, al verme, tembló. —Uno, dos…—empecé a contar, y ella se apresuró.

Al verme, todas las asistentes comenzaron a arreglarse. Enarqué una ceja y les di una mirada asesina. Edward no estaba, eso era seguro; ninguna mujer en esta oficina usaría _Converse_ con falda de vestir en su presencia.

—Señorita Anne —dijo titubeando, y mi ceja se arqueó aún más. —Hoy es viernes y pensé… el señor Cullen no está.

—Entonces supongo que por eso usas _Converse_ en la oficina —le dije con frialdad, y ella asintió. —Creo que sabes dónde trabajas, ¿no?

—Sí, señorita, en una revista de modas—me respondió mientras temblaba.

— ¡Te felicito, acertaste! Pero debo corregirte: trabajabas —le comenté con seriedad, consiguiendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. —Esta revista tiene un reglamento, y el hecho que no esté tu jefe no significa que debas dejar de cumplir.

—Señorita Anne, por favor, no volverá a ocurrir —me rogó, llorando. Oh, las lágrimas… Ya me había vuelto inmune a ellas.

—Tienes cinco segundos para recoger tus cosas, y agradece que no le dije a Edward, porque sino no volverías a trabajar en tu vida —le advertí sin ninguna emoción. Esta asintió y se fue llorando sin consuelo

—La señorita Alice no está ocupada. Pase por favor —me dijo Jessica en tono profesional, entrando nuevamente a la oficina.

—Te recuerdo, Jessica, que mi hermana nunca está ocupada para mí, ni yo para ella, así que haz bien tu trabajo —le dije tajante, y le lancé mi abrigo de color blanco.

Entré con emoción en la pequeña oficina de mi hermanita Alice. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al verla. Por fin me sentía en casa.

**POV Alice**

Una visión repentina llegó a mi cabeza y sonreí con emoción: estaba aquí. Levanté mi vista y ahí se encontraba mi dulce hermanita.

— ¡Alice! —Gritó llena de alegría con su nuevo acento francés, y acto seguido se lanzó a mis brazos. —Mi hermana, te extrañé.

—Anne, yo también… Hermana, yo también —dije y la abracé más fuerte. Una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla tras haberme asegurado de que mi hermanita había regresado.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos abrazadas, pero realmente no me importó. El tiempo que habíamos pasado sin vernos y sin hablarnos había sido horrible para ambas.

—Alice, estás hermosa. El azul marino te hace ver tan radiante —me halagó con sinceridad, y yo le sonreí. Su atuendo color rojo le daba un toque de su propio estilo.

—Tú igual. Ven, siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dije arrastrándola a mi pequeña salita de estar dentro mi oficina. — ¿Qué tal París? Quiero detalles, porque sé que viajaste a Mónaco, así que cuéntamelo todo.

Comenzó a platicarme sobre todos los eventos a los que había ido. Anne parecía muy feliz en Europa, aunque yo a veces prefería que volviera aquí, conmigo, en New York, pero realmente su lugar era allá.

—Luego de eso fui a Austria. Es muy linda, tienes que volver a ir, está mucho más hermosa que cuando fuimos de niñas —me comentó. — ¡Te has dejado crecer el cabello! Me gusta, te ves tan linda, hermana.

—Haces que me sonroje, gracias —le dije apenada.

—Tú al menos te sonrojas, yo soy morena y no es tan fácil —se defendió, haciéndome reír. La verdad es que Anne y yo éramos, por así decirlo, dos polos opuesto en la apariencia física.

Ella era un poco más alta que yo, tenía una figura curvilínea, un cabello largo y liso de color negro con algunos reflejos castaños y unos ojos negros tan oscuros que casi no se le distinguía la pupila.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas con Franchesco? ¿Oigo campanas de boda? —le pregunté con entusiasmo, y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza para después lanzar un largo suspiro. —Anne…

—No hemos terminado, pero ¿cómo terminas algo que no existe? Nuestra relación es tan vacía… Hace un mes que no nos vemos, no ha habido llamadas, ni correos, ni siquiera una estúpida postal… —me dijo con tristeza, y yo tomé su mano.

—Pero ¿qué paso? Todo parecía ir bien entre ustedes el día de Acción de Gracias —le dije preocupada. — ¿Acaso cediste?

—No, eso jamás, y créeme que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho. En fin, la cosas no van bien, ambos estamos demasiados ocupados, y yo no soporto ver cómo esas mujeres se tiran sobre él cada vez que gana. Franchesco dice que es por trabajo, pero Alice, él lo disfruta —me explicó con la voz rota.

—Antes lo acompañabas a sus competencias. Recuerdo haberte visto muy feliz en la carrera de Italia; ahí fue cuando ustedes oficializaron su relación —le dije.

—Ésa fue una de las pocas veces que amé ir a una de sus carreras. Aún recuerdo cuando ganó el trofeo, me besó de golpe, el champán estalló sobre nosotros y todos los flashes capturaron el momento —dijo suspirando. Su mirada parecía perderse en los recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucedió, entonces? —le pregunté confusa.

—Dejé de ir a sus carreras por el trabajo. No quería, pero me era imposible. Creo que ahí fue que las cosas fueron decayendo. Para él era muy importante que yo estuviera ahí —me explicó, arrepentida. —Luego, él dejó de venir a mis pasarelas, y claro, yo no podía exigirle nada.

—Anne, no debes dejar que la revista te absorba. Tú estás primero, y tu relación con Franchesco también —le dije con seriedad. No quería que la felicidad de mi hermana se arruinara. Para mí era lo más importante.

—Lo sé, pero ya no quiero hablar del tema —me dijo, y yo asentí. No quería que se deprimiera. —Háblame de mis _Mon petit_. ¿Cuánto han crecido?

—Mucho. Están preciosas y son muy inteligentes. Tienes que verlas hablando francés, son unos ángeles —le dije recordando a mis dulces niñas.

Le platiqué un poco de las niñas. La verdad es que mis sobrinas eran unos ángeles: Phoebe y Sophie ya tenían ocho años, y cada día que pasaba parecían volverse aún más hermosas.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡Sophie baila ballet! —exclamó casi llorando. Yo asentí y le mostré una de las fotos que le había sacado el día que la había llevado a su clase. Mi princesa era toda una belleza. —No tengo palabras, ¡se ve bellísima! Y quiero diseñarle un tutú.

—A Phoebe no le gustó el ballet —le comenté, a lo que Anne me sonrió. —Pero se ve hermosa bailando Jazz y Hip hop.

—Ambas se ven espectaculares. Quiero oírlas tocar el piano juntas, como la Navidad pasada. No paré de llorar al verlas —me dijo con emoción.

— ¿Emmett sabe que estás aquí? —le pregunté con curiosidad, pues Anne y él eran muy unidos. Anne asintió.

—Le dije que iría a cenar con él en su restaurante después de venir a verte. Me dijo que te pidiera que vinieras —me respondió.

—Claro, hoy Jasper estará todo el día en la oficina —le expliqué alegremente. Me agradaba estar con mis hermanos.

— ¿Emmett aún sigue con la víbora esa? —me preguntó con desprecio, a lo que yo enarqué una ceja y reí.

—Sí, aún está saliendo con Rosalie —le contesté, consiguiendo que gruñera. Anne odiaba con todo su ser a Rosalie, al igual que Edward. Yo, por mi parte, también la odiaba, pero lo disimulaba mejor que ellos.

—Esa perr…a —iba a decir, pero la miré mal. —Lo siento, pero sabes que es cierto. Ella no es buena para Emmett; lo único que hace es aprovecharse de él para obtener fama y luego sabes que buscará a otro para utilizarlo del mismo modo.

—Anne, eso es asunto de Emmett. Él está perdidamente enamorado de Rosalie, y aunque él no se dé cuenta de que ella no lo ama igual que ella a él, no podemos hacer nada. Es mejor no entrometernos por el bien de nuestra relación con Emmett —le dije con voz suave y ella bufó.

—Igual la odio y no planeo ocultarlo. Edward tampoco lo hace. Además, si le hace algo a Emmett le arrancaré cada uno de sus cabellos y la quemaré viva —dijo en tono amenazador, y yo me limité a negar, divertida.

—Guarda tu ira, la verás este domingo en la cena de mamá —le advertí. Anne abrió sus ojos como platos —Oh, sí, cenaremos con ella y no podrás matarla con el cuchillo…

—Pero sí hacerle daño con el tenedor —amenazó con una sonrisa mientras yo me encogía de hombros —Realmente mamá es todo caso, no quiero si está ella.

—Mamá y Rosalie son cortadas por la misma tijera —le recordé, consiguiendo que Anne bufara. —Debes ir por Emmett. Limítate a ignorarla como yo hago.

—Está bien, iré, pero no seré amble —me advirtió. —Vamos a comer, muero de hambre. Además, yo invito.

—Perfecto, y luego vamos a buscar a las gemelas. Seguro que se alegrarán de verte —le propuse, a lo que ella asintió.

.

.

.

**POV Anne**

Al ver a mis niñas correr a los brazos de mi hermana mi corazón se hinchó nuevamente de felicidad. Ambas estaban hermosas: sus cabellos rubios color fresa eran más largos, y sus ojos color esmeralda parecían brillar.

—Les tengo una sorpresa, pero no se la diré, ya que deben adivinar —les propuso Alice en tono divertido, y ellas rieron.

— ¡Nos compraste el tigre bebe! —le dijo Sophie, esperanzada, pero Alice negó.

—Tú y el tío Jasper tendrán un bebé —lo intentó Phoebe sonriendo. —Tendremos un primito.

—No, aún no… mis nenas —le dijo Alice. — ¿Se rinden? —les preguntó finalmente, y ellas asintieron. —Pues aquí está su sorpresa….

—Mis _Mon petit_—les dije. Las niñas al verme gritaron de emoción, y se lanzaron a mis brazos, donde yo las recibí con todo mi amor.

— ¡Tía Anne, volviste! —dijo Sophie regalándome una dulce sonrisa.

—Te extrañamos, tía Anne —intervino Phoebe mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Cuando era más pequeña, ella decía que quería tener mi cabello porque era muy bonito, y pasaba horas tocándolo y peinándolo.

—Y yo a ustedes, mis princesas hermosas —les dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, fijándome en lo enormes que estaban las niñas.

Acaricié sus cabellos y les sonreí. Extrañaba New York, pero lo que más extrañaba era a mi familia, a mis seres queridos que estaban en la ciudad. Ahora todo parecía más rosa.

* * *

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga quien es mi fuente de inspiración en esta historia en el personaje de Anne… Amiga sin duda en un futuro será una diseñadora de modas como ella ;) y es una gran hermana como lo es Anne con Alice.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hola :) como lo prometí aquí está el capitulo… Ya vamos conociendo los personajes y su papel en la historia.**

**ACLARACIONES: Ah pasado dos años por lo tanto las niñas tienen ocho, Anne y Alice ya ah terminado la universidad (el instituto de diseño) ya que cuando las niñas llegaron ellas estaban a mitad de carrera.**

**Nuestra Bella aparece en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Otra cosa para las que quieran ver a las niñas: subiré mañana unas fotos a mi blog, la portada del fic la revelare en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a mi beta Romy92 todo ah quedado magnifico. **

**No ahí adelanto… hoy ya que las dejare en suspenso para ver que teorías me tiene de Bella.**


	10. Una peculiar asistente

_¿Las hermanas Cullen no soportan a su "adorable cuñada"?_

_Después de la llegada de la encantadora Cruella, mejor conocida como Anne, a New York, los tres hermanos menores del magnate Edward Cullen se vieron juntos en el lujoso restaurant del segundo de ellos: Emmett Cullen; en donde según nuestras fuentes, las caras de Anne y Alice Cullen no fueron de alegría al ver a Rosalie Hale, la recocida modelo, entrar al restaurant y luego besar a su novio Emmett._

_Se sabe que esta pareja lleva un año saliendo en una relación un tanto seria, pero ¿Rosalie será la futura señora Cullen? pues parece que no, ya que las hermanas del novio parecen odiarla._

_Por su parte, la modelo no hace caso a ello, pero sí se puede apreciar el trato frío por parte de Rosalie hacia las hermana Anne y Alice._

_Rosalie es la modelo oficial de Twin Model pero no lo será por mucho tiempo, ya que se rumorea que Edward Cullen tiene un nuevo rostro. Pobre Rosalie, ¿afectará esto a su relación con Emmett? ¿O será la fama que ella desea lo que mantiene esta relación?_

* * *

**POV Alice**

"Nada es imposible".Sí, claro, de verdad que en estos momentos querría golpear al idiota que inventó esa frase, porque claro que hay cosas imposibles, y sin duda la más difícil es conseguir una asistente para mi hermano que sobreviva al menos un mes. Claro, sin acostarse con él.

Mi hermano era un cretino, arrogante y creído jefe que no tenía compasión con nadie, y eso me incluía a mí, siendo su linda y dulce hermana menor. Edward era demasiado estricto, perfeccionista con todo lo que relacionado al trabajo y era sumamente exigente en cuanto a su personal.

En sólo siete años había tenido veinticinco asistentes, y la mayoría no había durado ni un mes. Sólo hubo una que duró casi un año, y luego murió de un infarto además de un derrame cerebral.

Edward me había ordenado contratar a una asistente para él en menos de un día. La verdad era que no había problema con los currículos, pues llegaban de sobras, pero la cuestión era que mi queridísimo hermanito me había dicho que si la asistente que contrataba no cumplía con los requisitos, ofrecería mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata, y por muy hermana suya que fuera, sabía que no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Señorita Alice, ya todas las aspirantes llegaron —me informó Jessica, mi asistente, desde el otro lado de la línea. Tragué en seco y respiré. Había llegado la hora del juicio.

—Está bien, Jessica, que pase la primera —le dije en tono cordial. Yo, a diferencia de mi hermano, era muy linda jefa.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió, y un particular aroma llegó a mi nariz seguido de una sombra color rosa junto a un pequeño can vestido del mismo color.

—_Bonjour, ma chère sœur_—dijo una voz cantarina.

—Hola, Anne —la saludé en un suspiro. Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado sonriendo.

—No me digas que sigues molesta. Igual tendrías que contratar a una asistente que yo haya despedido, así facilito tu trabajo —se excusó acomodando su cabello, y yo enarqué una ceja.

—No, Anne, eso empeoraría mi trabajo. Ahora debo buscar una asistente para Edward, y eso es casi imposible considerando al personaje, pues es como buscarte una asistente a ti —le dije de forma cínica. Ella me lanzó una mirada asesina y levantó su rostro.

—Me ofendes, hermanita. Para que lo sepas, yo no tengo la culpa de que hoy en día la gente no sirva para nada —se defendió ella, y comenzó a abrir su bolso color blanco.

—En fin, Anne, esto no será nada fácil —dije resignada. Acomodé mi cabello y pinté mis labios. Entonces, Anne me sonrió dándome a entender que estaba perfecta.

— ¿Estás preparada? —me preguntó ella enarcando una ceja, y yo asentí. Anne dio una palmada y sonrió. —Perfecto, que comience el show —dijo riendo, y acto seguido sacó de su bolso una taza de porcelana china seguida de un termo de té y de unas servilletas de tela color rosa.

— ¿Vas a tomar té? —le pregunté, incrédula. Anne tenía unas ocurrencias…

—Claro, y he traído una taza para ti. Créeme, la vas a necesitar —me dijo, y sirvió otra taza. Torcí mis ojos, y negué con la cabeza. Anne nunca cambiaría.

Marqué el teléfono y le ordené a Jessica que las chicas empezaran a pasar. La puerta se abrió y entró la primera candidata, o mejor dicho: la primera víctima. Rubia oxigenada, de pequeña estatura, pechos operados, exceso de maquillaje y, obviamente, no podía faltar la minifalda de zorra.

—Hola, soy Stancy —se presentó y sonrió. Observé su labial rojo en exceso que no era ninguna novedad.

—Buenas tardes, Stancy, soy la señorita Cullen —le dije en tono profesional. Anne sólo se dedicaba a mirar. — ¿Me permites tu currículo? —le pedí. Ella asintió y me lo dio.

Abrí su currículo y leí con rapidez. En realidad no había mucho que leer, pues la chica sólo se había graduado de secundaria y había hecho un curso de servicio comunitario. Suspiré resignada. Esa chica era toda una Barbie de mala calidad y sin celebro.

—Bueno, Stancy, gracias, te llamaremos —le mentí descaradamente. Anne tosió de forma fingida, consiguiendo por mi parte una mirada de advertencia.

—Gracias. Otra cosa, esto no está en mi currículo, pero soy muy buena haciendo "otros servicios"—dijo entre líneas, y movió su cabello. Anne me miró, sorprendida, y yo no pude contener mi expresión.

—No creo que sea necesario —respondí con seriedad. —Puede retirarse —le pedí, y señalé la puerta. Ella se levantó, bajó un poco su falda y se fue.

—Eso fue lo más asqueroso que he visto —dijo Anne haciendo una mueca y acariciando a Gabanna. —La eficiencia del servicio laboral cada vez es mejor.

—Lo último que quiero es una _stripper_ gratuita —le dije, y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, tremendamente frustrada. —Jessica, la siguiente—le pedí nuevamente.

.

.

.

Cada minuto que pasaba era insoportable. Todas las aspirantes era unas idiotas, ninguna tenía preparación laboral y no tenían interés en trabajar, pues sólo les interesaba acostarse con mi hermano. Estaba harta de oír cosas como: _"_Soy muy buena en lo manual, si es lo que se requiere_"_, o"Tengo experiencia en todas las posiciones_"_, entre más estupideces. ¿Es que acaso no podían ser más discretas? Incluso había llegado un acosador pervertido homosexual.

—Alice, creo que la dirección de la empresa debe haberse confundido con la de un burdel —me dijo Anne, eufórica. —Todas estas mujeres son unas sinvergüenzas, pero el único culpable de esto es Edward por su fama de mujeriego, la cual es cierta, y por acostarse con cada asistente que tiene —me dijo en tono de reproche.

—Lo sé, Anne, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Si no tengo una asistente para el lunes Edward me matará —le dije, sollozando, y ella enarcó una ceja. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. No me matará en ese sentido, pero no permitirá que mi colección salga en esta edición y me he matado trabajando.

—Edward es un despiadado sin corazón, pero sin duda por eso es extremadamente rico —me dijo, tratando de consolarme, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda.

—Gracias, Anne, eso no ayuda mucho —dije de forma sarcástica, consiguiendo que me sonriera. Suspiré y llamé a Jessica para ver si faltaba alguien.

—Señorita Alice, hay una última chica, pero la verdad no me parece para nada indicada es algo horri… —iba a decir algo, pero se cortó y bufé. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

—Que pase, Jessica, creo que estoy preparada para recibir al Guasón de Batman si es necesario —le dije y colgué.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y en ese momento entró una especie de ¿chica? No estaba muy segura de que lo fuera. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y se encontraba recogido en una cola de de caballo. Tenía unos grandes lentes de pasta que escondían unos ojos color chocolate y su atuendo no era la excepción, era realmente horrible: llevaba puesto unos pantalones anchos de color negro, con una blusa de hombre de color blanco y unos mocasines viejos. Sin duda: ¡Perfecta!

— ¿Qué demonios eres? —chilló Anne escupiendo su té.

—Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan —se presentó tímidamente. Yo le sonreí y le indiqué que tomara asiento.

—Hola, Bella, soy Alice Cullen —me presenté. Ella sólo asintió y mordió su labio. — ¿Bella? Es un nombre peculiar —le dije con curiosidad.

—Como su dueña —dijo Anne entre dientes.

—Oh, lo siento, es Isabella pero prefiero Bella. Isabella es demasiado formal —se disculpó sonrojándose.

—Bien, Bella, ¿tienes tu currículo? —le pregunté. Ella miró al techo y rió.

—Sí, pero en realidad yo no planeaba trabajar aquí. Esto no es lo mío —dijo, y sacó de su bolso una carpeta.

—Eso se nota, querida —comentó Anne en tono arrogante, consiguiendo que yo la mirara mal.

Tomé la carpeta y la abrí, leyendo detenidamente todo el amplio currículo ¡Dios! Esta chica era un genio y tenía un expediente idéntico al de mi hermano. Se había graduado con honores en la universidad de Washington en la carrera de Periodismo y Publicidad, además de tener un postgrado y millones de cursos y licenciaturas extras.

—Bella, este expediente es impresionante —la felicité. —Ahora dime, ¿tienes alguna experiencia de trabajo como asistente?

—No, la verdad, no. Mi único trabajo fue ser asesora de una revista de interiores de hogares y botánica —me respondió. —Un momento, ¿ustedes están buscando una asistente?

—Claro, creía que sabías leer —dijo Anne torciendo los ojos.

—Ignórala, por favor, es algo impulsiva —le pedí y ella asintió. —Pues sí, Bella, este puesto es para la asistente de presidencia de la revista.

—Ya veo. Pero supongo que no me queda de otra —dijo y suspiró, cansada. —La verdad es que acabo de mudarme y necesito un empleo con urgencia, sólo que aspiraba a algo más alto que ser asistente.

—Entiendo, pero por ahora no tenemos bacantes para otro cargo —le comenté, apenada.

—Lo entiendo —dijo, y volvió a morder su labio. —Oh, qué hermosa perrita —comentó al ver a Gabanna, quien gruñó cuando intento tocarla.

—Mi Gabanna es muy delicada y no se deja tocar por cualquiera —dijo Anne, y alzó su mirada.

Bella retiró su mano rápidamente.

—Bella, entonces ¿estás interesada en el trabajo? —le pregunté. —Te aseguro que el salario es excelente en _Twin Models_.

— ¿_Twin Models_? ¿Qué tipo de revista es esta? —me preguntó, confusa.

Anne rió sin humor.

—De moda, pero obviamente es algo que tú no conoces —le dijo ella en tono incrédulo. —_Twin Models_ es una de las revistas más famosas y costosas del mundo. Los mejores diseñadores se mueren por salir en nuestras páginas.

—No debe de ser tan famosa si yo no la conozco —le contradijo Bella. Anne no reaccionó muy bien y tuve que agarrarla para que no cometiera una estupidez.

—Eso explica tu aspecto —le soltó mirándola de arriba abajo. —Pareces… es que no lo sé, eres una especie sin descubrir.

—Anne, basta —la regañé—Bella, siento esto, no es nuestra intención ofenderte —me disculpé apenada. —Esta revista tiene mucho prestigio, pero entiendo si no la conoces. Eres libre de leer lo que quieras.

—Gracias, y acepto las disculpas. Sólo manténgala callada —me pidió y yo le sonreí.

Anne iba a decir algo pero la detuve.

—Bien, Bella, este puesto, como ya te expliqué, es ser la asistente de presidencia, es decir, del dueño, que es mi hermano Edward Cullen. Supongo que lo conoces —le dije, esperanza, pero ella negó.

— ¡Es una ignorante! ¿Cómo no va a saber quién es Edward Cullen? ¡Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo! —gritó Anne, poniéndose en pie exasperada.

—No lo sé, no me intereso mucho por el mundo de la moda o del espectáculo. Yo soy más sencilla —le respondió Bella restándole importancia.

—Yo diría "sin vida social" o mejor dicho: "sin ningún tipo de vida" — dijo Anne, pero la callé.

—O te callas o te esperas fuera —la reñí con seriedad, y Anne me miró molesta. No obstante, se sentó nuevamente haciendo un gesto de silencio. —Lo siento, Bella. Volviendo al tema, es necesario que sepas quién es mi hermano, ya que será tu jefe y debes conocerlo.

—Claro, lo buscaré en Google —me dijo.

—Correcto. Antes tengo que aclarar que este trabajo no es fácil. Mi hermano es muy exigente como jefe y demasiado estricto. ¿Estarías dispuesta a perder tu vida, tus horas de sueño, tus oídos y a soportar los más horribles insultos? —le pregunté en tono profesional.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción —dijo y suspiró. —Está bien, acepto.

—Genial, firma aquí. Mañana comienzas —le dije, emocionada. Anne volvió a escupir su té.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —me gritó señalando a Bella. —Edward te matará cuando la vea —me advirtió, pero yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y la ignoré.

—Gracias, Bella. Cualquier duda que tengas, llama a estos números —le indiqué con voz dulce. Después ella asintió y se fue sin decir nada más.

—Tú estás muerta, Alice Cullen. Edward te matará cuando vea a eso como su asistente. ¡Esa chica no tiene estilo! —me chilló Anne.

—No lo tiene, pero es brillante y tiene preparación para este trabajo —le dije firme, a lo que ella negó.

—Sí claro, no discutiré contigo, Alice —me dijo, resinada. —Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Edward no soporta… mejor dicho: no tolera a una mujer mal vestida, desaliñada y sin peinar.

—Lo sé, Anne, aún recuerdo cómo despidió a su tercera asistente al verla comiéndose la uñas —le dije con fastidio.

—Exacto, Alice, esa chica no durará ni un segundo. Él sólo pondrá su mirada del mal, la cual parece salida del infierno, enarcará una ceja y hará su gesto a los de seguridad para que la escolten a la entrada si tiene suerte, si no, la echarán por el trasto de basura —me dijo ella.

—Eso no sucederá, espero. Pero Anne, estoy cansada de contratar a la típica chica plástica sin celebro. ¿Por qué no contratar a la chica simple con inteligencia? —le dije, ilusionada, y Anne hizo una mueca. Podía jurar que estaba maldiciendo en francés.

—Porque esa chica no aguantará los insultos de nuestro querido hermanito. Edward la destrozará cada día que venga vestida de una manera horrible —me respondió, desesperada.

—Por Dios, Bella no es fea, sólo se viste un poco mal. No es como si fuera un monstruo o algo parecido —la defendí, aunque estaba mintiendo un poco.

Anne me miro atónita.

—Hermanita, creo que esa operación en los ojos no te funcionó —me dijo en tono irónico. —"Monstruo" no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirla, pero está cerca de ello.

—Anne, sólo ignóralo. Esperaremos hasta el lunes. Estoy segura de que Edward le dará una oportunidad a esta chica. Él aprecia a las personas con intelecto —le dije, esperanzada.

—Tus flores favoritas son las rosas púrpura, ¿cierto? —me preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

— ¡Anne! —la regañé. Ella levantó la mano en forma de paz.

— ¿Qué? Estaba asegurándome por si Edward te mata el lunes. No quiero equivocarme de flores —me dijo en tono dulce, y suspiré. Ella nunca aprendería.

—Basta, hermana, olvidémoslo y vamos a comer con los chicos. Me muero de de hambre —le dije cambiando el tema, a lo que ella asintió y tomó sus cosas y a Gabanna. Salimos de la oficina. Jessica ya tenía lista a mi preciosa Gucci, mi adorable perrita Chihuahua, la cual era toda una diva de la moda.

Tenía mis dudas con respecto a Bella. Sabía que ella no cumplía para nada los requisitos que Edward exigía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella era la indicada para él. Algo me decía que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**¡Apareció Bella! hola a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a las lectoras silenciosa igualmente bienvenidas nuevas lectoras.**

**Sé que muchas esperaba a Bella de modelo o diseñadora pero ya entenderá porque no lo es.**

**En el mi blog ahí unas fotos de las niñas :) si desean ver como son las gemelas.**

**Muchas gracias a mi genial beta Romy.**

**No hay adelanto pero el próximo cap será un POV Bella.**

**Nos leemos pronto…**


	11. Un poco de Bella Swan

_¿Rosalie Hale engaña a Emmett Cullen?_

_Este es sin duda el último escándalo en Hollywood. La prestigiosa Top model, al parecer, le fue infiel a uno de los hombres más codiciados y ricos del mundo de la cocina._

_Rosalie, Rosalie, se te está cayendo el reinado. Ahora sin duda las hermanas Cullen te echarán en la olla __hirviendo._

* * *

**POV Bella**

Un grito de júbilo salió de mis cuerdas vocales. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Tenía un empleo! No era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero me bastaría para mantenerme. Sólo tenía que cambiar un poco mi aspecto (cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo) y listo. Estaría perfecta. Sonreí y me monté en mi camioneta color naranja. Pronto tendría suficiente dinero para comprarle un nuevo motor y unos nuevos asientos; los otros estaban llenos de cerveza y de mordeduras de algún animal.

Aún no me hacía la idea de vivir en una ciudad tan grande como New York. Toda mi vida había vivido en Forks y lo máximo que había llegado a una gran ciudad era Washington y algunos sitios cerca de Forks. Pero mudarme a New York había sido lo mejor que pude haber hecho a pesar que tenía toda mi vida en Forks. Ahora era casi perfecta, pues los acontecimientos del pasado la habían hecho insoportable. Era hora de un cambio de ambiente, de empezar de cero, sólo yo: Bella Swan.

Extrañaría Forks, todo aquí era diferente, demasiado para mi gusto. Extrañaría la lluvia, el olor a grama de mi casa, el ambiente cálido de mi antigua oficina… Extrañaría a mis padres; ellos me harían una falta enorme, pero sobretodo añoraría a Tyler. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla, así que la sequé rápidamente. Tenía que dejar atrás el pasado.

Llegué a mi nuevo departamento, ubicado en un viejo edificio pero aún así agradable. Abrí la puerta dándole unos leves golpes. Necesitaría una reparación. Unos ladridos me sacaron de mi ensoñación trayéndome a la realidad de nuevo.

—Papi —le dije con voz dulce y con un sonrisa. Papi era un perrito chihuahua al que había encontrado en la calle unos meses antes de mudarme a New York. Lo habían dejado abandonado, y un carro lo atropelló dejándolo casi muerto y con parte de la cara deforme. Al verlo se me conmovió el corazón y lo llevé al veterinario. Se salvó de milagro, y desde ese momento me hice cargo de él. Lo nombré Papi debido a que me recordaba al perro de _Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills_. A pesar de que no había quedado muy lindo después de la operación, a mí parecía el perro más bello del mundo. Era mi amigo y mi compañero. —Adivina, ¡conseguí trabajo! Pronto te compraré muchos juguetes, una cama nueva y ropa para que andes como un perrito decente. Además, podré pagar tu segunda operación —le dije, emocionada, abrazándolo. Él ladró y me lamió la cara con su pequeña lengua. —Te traje algo, espero que te guste —le conté, y saqué de mi bolso unas galletas. —Toma ve a comértelas —le dije. Él agarró unas cuantas y se fue.

Suspiré y me levanté del piso. Había mucho por hacer con este departamento, pues tenía que reparar algunas cosas, pintar un poco y fumigar. No me sorprendería que hubiera alguna que otra alimaña.

Limpié un poco el lugar y desempaqué algunas de mis cajas. Aún no me animaba a ordenarlo todo, y tendría que pintar un poco, así que decidí que saldría a hacer unas compras. Dejé las cajas a un lado, consiguiendo que algunas cayeran al suelo. En una de ellas se encontraban las fotografías.

No puede evitar romper en llanto al ver una foto que me trajo muchos recuerdos. En ella salíamos Tyler, Anthony y yo entre ellos, riéndonos. Ese día había sido unos de los mejores de mi vida, pero todo había quedado en recuerdos guardados en mi memoria para siempre.

Salí de mi departamento en dirección a la tienda. Preferí que era mejor caminar, así conocería el lugar. Por suerte que llevaba un mapa. Encontré un supermercado y compré lo que necesitaba: comida y algunas cosas para reparar la casa.

New York era una ciudad muy a la moda, la mayoría de la gente parecía modelo de pasarela y vestida a la última moda con las mejores marcas. Ya entendía por qué en mi nuevo empleo eran tan estrictos con la vestimenta. Tal vez debería comprarme algo de ropa.

Iría una tienda económica, pues no podía darme el lujo de pagar ninguna prenda de marca; posiblemente después podría, pero tenía otros intereses primero. Regresé a la casa. Papi aún seguía jugando con su galleta, y sonreí. Al menos lo había hecho feliz. Ordené las cosas, aproveché y llamé a la fumigadora para que viniera mañana; por suerte nada se salía de mi presupuesto.

El ruido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos y sonreí al ver el identificador de llamadas: era justo la persona que necesitaba en este momento.

—Hola Rebeca —la saludé en tono alegre, consiguiendo que riera.

—Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estas, qué tal New York City? —me preguntó con su peculiar acento italiano.

Rebeca era mi mejor amiga y nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeñas. Sus padres eran italianos y se habían mudado a Forks cuando yo era una niña. Rebeca era cosmetóloga de una revista muy famosa en Italia, aunque originalmente quería trabajar en un laboratorio de medicina como química, pero decidió que la cosmetología era lo suyo.

—Bien, la ciudad es realmente grande y tiene mucho estilo —le respondí torciendo los ojos. —He conseguido empleo en una revista.

— ¡Eso es genial, amiga! ¡Me alegro por ti! Todo va a mejorar, ya verás que sí —me dijo en tono alentador. Yo sabía a lo que se refería. —Ahora tendrás que empezar a cambiar tu estilo y dejar tu aversión a la moda. New York es una de las capitales del mundo de la moda —me dijo en tono serio, y yo reí entre dientes. Rebeca nunca cambaría.

—Lo sé, en el trabajo me lo han dejado muy claro, pero ahora la ropa no está en mis prioridades —le dije mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena. Ella bufó.

—Bella, vas a comenzar a trabajar en una revista, debes vestirte como una ejecutiva. Conozco todas las revista de New York, ¿en cuál empezaras a trabajar? Puede que trabajes en la misma que yo —me preguntó con curiosidad.

Rebeca vivía en Milán, una de las ciudades de Europa más a la moda que existía, estaba incluso más volcada en la moda que New York. Todo ahí era sumamente costoso, y yo aún no entendía cómo se las arreglaba para sobrevivir.

—No recuerdo el nombre, sé que el dueño es uno de los empresarios más ricos o algo así. La verdad es que no me emociona mucho la idea de trabajar en una revista de moda, sabes que lo mío es el diseño de ambientes —le dije soltando un suspiro.

—Lo sé, eres muy buena en lo que haces, pero tómalo como una nueva oportunidad para ampliar tu currículo —me aconsejó. —Te enviaré un poco de ropa para que tengas algo a la moda que ponerte.

—No, Rebeca es muy generoso de tu parte, pero en Milán la ropa es muy cara y no quiero que gastes dinero en mí —le dije rápidamente.

—Por favor, Bella, el dinero no es un problema para mí. Gano más de lo normal y mi adorado esposo tiene para regalar, además él no se molestará. Sabes que te adora por el trabajo que hiciste con su oficina —me dijo en tono convincente.

Rebeca estaba casada con un empresario que también era roquero. Él era un hombre mayor para ella, pero se amaban mucho. Se habían conocido en uno de sus conciertos; según ella fue como amor a primera vista.

—Es muy amable de tu parte y de la de Lestat, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Compraré mi propia ropa. Sabes que no me gusta depender de los demás—le dije en tono firme.

—Eres tan cabeza dura… Pero igual tendremos una salida de compras, y avísame cuando sepas para quién trabajas, sería bueno que lo hicieras para la misma revista que yo. Así podría ayudarte a adaptarte un poco —me ofreció con voz amable. —Hablamos luego, Lestat llegó y tenemos que ir a una reunión.

—Saludos —le dije y colgué. Terminé de preparar la cena y le puse un poco de comida a Papi. Más tarde debería darle su medicina para los dolores.

Limpié la cocina y le di el medicamento a Papi, que se quedó dormido al instante. Acomodé unas cosas y luego fui directo a desempacar mi ropa.

Tenía que ver qué me ponía, pues no tenía mucha ropa formal a pesar de que mi antiguo trabajo era también en una revista. Allí podía ir informal, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en construcciones, pintando o decorando cuartos.

Me acosté a dormir en mi bolsa de dormir, ya mañana compraría una cama. No creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más durmiendo en esa pequeña bolsa.

**POV Alice **

Miré a Anne con detenimiento. Ella se encontraba leyendo cómodamente una de sus revistas preferidas: _"Cosmopolita"_. Parecía sumamente concentrada, a diferencia de mí, que no había ni ojeado mi nuevo libro.

—Alice, deja de mirarme como la perfecta obra de museo que soy, haces que me incomode —me dijo Anne frunciendo el ceño y quitando sus ojos de la revista. Yo, por mi parte, solté una risita nerviosa consiguiendo que enarcara una ceja. — ¿Te ocurre algo hermanita?

—No, en realidad… Sólo pues… —dije sin terminar la frase. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y dio un salto de forma repentina.

—Lo sabía, ¡estás embarazada! Eso explica todo. ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Oh, por Dios, tiene que ser niña! Tengo que comprarle tantas cosas: lazos, vestidos, muñecas. ¿Seré la madrina? —decía Anne con emoción sin dejar de hablar. Yo me reí, pues realmente no entendía su reacción.

—Anne, no estoy embarazada, Jasper y yo queremos, pero aún no —le dije dulcemente. Ella me miró y puso su cara de perrito abandonado.

—Está bien, yo solo pensé —dijo y soltó un sollozo… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Anne no solía deprimirse fácilmente.

—Hermanita, ¿puedo saber qué cosas te dieron la idea de que estaba embarazada?—le pregunté, confusa.

—Pues el hecho de que pidieras un helado de fruta. Tú nunca comes helado de fruta, de hecho los odias… Y además, dijiste que ya no deberías usar tacones tan altos. ¡Ah! Y lo más preocupante: contrataste a Bella —me dijo como si estuviera haciendo un análisis para la NASA.

—Claro… hermana, primero: comí helado de fruta por ti, ya que sé que tú odias la lactosa, y desde que éramos niñas nunca lo intenté probar —le expliqué. Ella me sonrió. —Lo de los tacones es porque últimamente me canso mucho… y en cuanto a Bella, es de lo que quería hablarte.

—Reflexionaste y te diste cuenta de tu error, ¿cierto, mi dulce hermana? —me preguntó moviendo sus pestañas, a lo que negué rápidamente.

—No, lo que sucede es que quiero que le pidas disculpas por tu mal comportamiento el día de la entrevista —le dije rápidamente, y agarré uno de los cojines de mi sofá como si fuera un escudo.

La mirada de Anne se oscureció, podía incluso ver el aura negra con fuego en tono rojos y verdes.

—Querida Alice… tú has dicho… ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó mirándome de forma asesina. Yo y mi gran bocota, definitivamente no había aprendido nada con Edward en estos últimos años.

—Hermanita, que creo que le debes una disculpa a Bella —dije sonriendo, y Anne sólo enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Ni hermanita ni qué nada, Alice! —me chilló. —No pienso pedirle disculpa a Isabella por decirle la verdad, así soy, y si no puede tolerar uno de mis simples comentarios, entonces morirá en cuanto Edward la mire.

—Ya, ya, Anne cálmate, no tienes por qué molestarte —le dije haciendo un gesto de paz.

—Admito que fui un poco insensible con la pobre chica, pero, ¡Dios! Es que me dio dolor de cabeza con sólo verla —se excusó y soltó un bufido. —Además, no me digas que a ti te pareció bien su ropa.

—Es verdad, su ropa es horrible —le dije resignada, y ella me lanzó una mirada inquisidora. —Está bien, su ropa es fea, espantosa y la chica no tiene ningún sentido de la moda.

— ¿Ves? Yo al menos fui sincera —dijo alzando su rostro. —Entiende, Alice, yo no pido disculpas por ser como soy, sino no sería Anne, la Reina de todo París —me dijo con voz dulce. En ese momento su aura era de luces y miles de fuegos artificiales. — ¿Comprendes el asunto?

—Sí, Anne… No quería que te molestaras, lo que sucede es que esta chica tiene algo que… No sé, ¿nunca has sentido cuando esa persona es importante para algo y aún no la conoces? —le expliqué, y ella me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Pues no, pero creo que siento las mismas conexiones cuando veo algo en la vitrina de una tienda que me dice: "Annecómprame"—me dijo en tono burlón y yo le di un codazo.

—Eres una perdición, Anne —le dije riendo, consiguiendo que ella también riera.

— ¿Oye, qué es eso? —me preguntó mirando con interés la agenda de Edward que estaba sobre mi mesita de estar.

—La agenda personal de Edward. Es más bien como su diario, ya que ésta es de su uso privado ¿por? —le pregunté. Sin decir nada, Anne la tomó y la abrió, comenzándola a leer.

—Es la letra de mi hermanito —comentó, y yo asentí. —Oh, por Dios, ¡mira esto! Sabía que Marcelo no mentía.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté arrancándole el libro.

—Edward tiene novia, y no es Victoria ya que aquí dice claramente: _Cena privada para hacer planes de matrimonio. _Y:_ Ver su experiencia en el campo maternal _—leyó.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté, confusa.

—Marcelo me dijo que Edward le había dicho que estaba saliendo formalmente con una empresaria, pero que ni muerto le diría el nombre. Lo vio anotar algo en su agenda, así que supuso que si era cierto, tenía que estar anotado ahí —me contó mientras buscaba más información. —Me muero por ver su cara cuando se lo diga.

—No, no, espera, Anne. No debemos, ¿me oyes? Decirle a Marcelo ni a nadie. Primero, por respeto a la privacidad de nuestro hermano, y segundo, por las niñas —le dije. Ella sólo me miraba, atónita. —Y tercero, porque si se entera de que nosotras le dijimos, y lo peor, que estábamos husmeando su agenda, nos matará de forma dolorosa.

—Buen punto, mejor dejémoslo así —dijo nerviosa, y cerró la agenda colocándola de nuevo en su sitio. —Ya nos enteraremos por _E! News_.

—Exacto. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si buscamos en _Google_ empresarias famosas actuales? —le propuse, sonriéndole de forma cómplice.

—Me parece perfecto… buscaré _flips_ —me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Sin duda, extrañaba a mi hermana.

* * *

**¡Hola! a todas… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras silenciosas muchas gracias igual.**

**El próximo capítulo aparecerá Edward veremos la reacción de ambos… Bella tiene un pasado algo complicado.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible tengo unos días libres así que espero subirlo antes.**

**NOTA: AHÍ UNAS FOTOS DE LAS NIÑAS EN MI BLOG IRE SUBIENDO LA ROPA Y LAS COSAS DE ELLAS POCO A POCO. ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION.**

**Gracias a beta Rommy…. Eres un sol :)**

**Nos leemos **

**Aquí les dejo un Adelanto:**

—_**Oh se me olvidaba ven Bella pasa —me llamo Alice, yo pase con temor y me volví a encontrar con eso hermosos ojos verdes —Este es su currículo es muy bueno —le dijo el tomo la carpeta y la leyó con fastidio.**_

—_**Definitivamente Internet hace maravillas —dijo en tono tajante y rio de forma cínica.**_

—_**Puedo mostrarle los diplomas y las fotos de graduación si lo desea—le dije molesta el me miro sorprendido.**_

—_**Alice, Anne déjenos solos esto será interesante—dijo y sonrió de forma torcida que hermosa sonrisa.**_


	12. Primer día de trabajo

_Edward Cullen, a punto de cometer un asesinato._

_El famoso empresario y dueño de la revista Twin Model, sin duda, se suma al club de los hermanos Cullen que odian a Rosalie Hale, ya que esta caprichosa diva lo sacó de sus casillas en la cuidad de Milán durante una sesión de fotos en la cual la modelo se negó a salir acompañada por otra mujer, debido a que "la estrella era ella."_

_Por suerte, Edward pudo solucionar la situación aunque de manera algo violenta, ya que según dicen nuestras fuentes, sus gritos se escucharon hasta en la Torre de Pisa. Rosalie por su parte nos dijo: "Amo mi trabajo, ser modelo es mi forma de expresarme, pero lo no que no tolero es la superioridad de mis jefes; ellos no entienden lo sacrificado que es esto."_

_Veremos qué ocurre cuando la modelo vuelva a New York de sus vacaciones en Mónaco._

* * *

**POV Bella**

La semana trascurrió rápido, y mi departamento ya se veía como un lugar digno de una decoradora de hogares. Había hecho de un lugar viejo un nuevo ambiente cálido comprando todo lo esencial; incluso había confeccionado un pequeño estudio en uno de los armarios. El departamento originalmente tenía dos habitaciones, tres baños, una pequeña cocina, una cómoda sala y tres armarios de los cuales unos de ellos era enorme para ser un armario.

En uno de los cuartos había instalado mi habitación, la cocina me gustaba como estaba originalmente, y sólo la modernicé un poco. La otra habitación, que era el cuarto de servicio, lo había dejado de lavandería y como cuarto de Papi. El armario lo convertí en una biblioteca, y coloqué un escritorio para mi computadora y mis nuevas cosas de trabajo.

—Bueno, Papi, ahora sí se puede decir que estamos instalados —le dije, feliz. Él movió su cola en forma de respuesta. —Mañana comienzo a trabajar, y tú te quedarás solo. Espero que te portes bien —le dije, consiguiendo que gruñera un poco. —Lo siento, pero trataré de volver temprano. Te lo prometo —lo consolé y acaricié su cabeza.

Jugué un rato con Papi, y luego llamé a mis padres. Fue agradable conversar con ellos, pues estaban felices por mí o al menos eso parecía. En el fondo yo sabía que les había afectado el hecho de que me hubiera marchado, pero era necesario.

Fui hasta mi armario y saqué los posibles atuendos; uno de ellos era un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul discreta y una chaqueta que hacía juego con el pantalón. Ése, hasta ahora, era el único que me parecía correcto, pues no tenía tacones así que me tendría que poner alguno de mis mocasines o zapatillas.

Mi cabello era lo menos que me preocupaba, ya que mis rizos serian aplacados por una cola baja, y por otra parte necesitaba mis lentes gigantes pues tenía graves problemas de visión y los de contacto eran muy costosos.

Sólo me preocupaba la reacción de mi dichoso jefe al día siguiente. No le tenía miedo por ahora, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera un ángel o algo parecido. Después de todo la señorita Anne me daba miedo; no se veía mala pero sentía que me iba a comer.

Suspiré y dejé a un lado mis inquietudes laborales y me dispuse a relajarme. Me preparé una taza de chocolate caliente y me senté a leer uno de mis libros preferidos: _Romeo y Julieta_.

.

.

El ruido de mi teléfono me despertó, no sabía en qué momento me había acostado en mi cama, pero de seguro lo hice en un estado semi-consiente. Tomé mi teléfono y contesté con poca seguridad.

—Buenos días —dije algo adormilada y miré la hora. Eran las seis de la mañana. ¿Quién demonios me llamaba a esa hora?

—Hola Bella, soy Alice Cullen, te llamaba para encarte algo antes de que vinieras aquí: necesitamos cinco cafés, todos bajos de azúcar y con leche, además de una ración de panecillos recién horneados con caramelo. ¡Ah!, y debes estar aquí antes de las siete y treinta. Nos vemos —dijo, y colgó.

— ¿Eh? —aún no caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y volví a mirar la hora. ¡Demonios! Tenía que moverme.

Salí de mi cama y me di una ducha rápida. Mis planes de vestirme elegante se habían ido al diablo. La camisa azul se había manchado y me tuve que poner una de mis camisas informales. Dejé todo listo en lo que se refería a Papi y me fui.

Llegué al cafetín y aún me quedaban diez minutos para llegar a la revista. Compré lo que me habían pedido y me conduje a toda velocidad hacia la revista, o al menos a la que mi camioneta podía. El tráfico en New York era una perdición. Definitivamente, la próxima vez tomaría el subterráneo.

Llegué a la revista hecha un completo desastre. Todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Alice estaba esperándome junto a una chica que seguramente sería su secretaria.

—Hola Bella. Llegas tarde, pero por suerte no hay problema —me dijo y me sonrió cálidamente. —Jessica, pon estos panecillos donde siempre y reparte los cafés, por favor —le pidió, a lo que la joven asintió. —Ven, Bella, estás hecha un lío. No creo que quieras escuchar…

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? —Chilló una voz masculina ligeramente afeminada, interrumpiéndola. —Alice, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Es un experimento o algo así?

Volteé y fruncí el ceño. El dueño de dicha voz era lo que parecía un "hombre"de mediana estatura, calvo y que usaba unas modernas gafas, al igual que un traje de marca que combinaba perfectamente con toda su persona. En pocas palabras, era gay.

—Marcelo, deja tus bromas para luego. Ella es Bella, la nueva asistente de Edward —le dijo Alice seria, consiguiendo que él abriera los ojos sorprendido.

—Anne no bromeaba, es peor de lo que la describió. Parece una cosa rara —dijo haciendo una mueca. Yo, por mi parte, lo miré mal pero lo ignoré.

—Silencio, Marcelo, deja de ofenderla como si no estuviera aquí. Es de muy mal gusto y de mala educación hacerlo —lo reprendió Alice, a lo que él rió.

—Debe irse acostumbrando, después de todo, Edward no parará de hacerlo —dijo y enarcó una ceja. Parecía que estuviera estudiándome o algo por el estilo. Alice torció los ojos. —De todas formas será interesante ver cómo Edward trata a algo que parece tener celebro.

— ¡Marcelo! —le gritó Alice, y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Él le sacó la lengua y se fue cantando. —Perdónalo, es así cuando no conoce a alguien, pero luego es realmente agradable. Ahora vamos a tratar de acomodarte un poco.

—Está bien, gracias —le dije y sonreí. Ella me llevó hasta su oficina y acomodó un poco mi cabello y mi ropa.

— ¿Es necesario que uses gafas tan grandes? No me molesta, de hecho, son sexys si lo ves desde otro punto, pero en esta empresa causan conmoción —me dijo, y tomó mis gafas para limpiarlas.

—Sí, soy como una rata ciega. Sin ellas no veo nada, así que lo siento si molestan, pero no puedo hacer nada sin ellas —le respondí. Ella sólo asintió y me las dio.

En eso entró por la puerta la señorita de la entrevista, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Anne.

—Veo que ya llegó, por suerte Edward no ha dado señales de vida aún —dijo, y se sentó mirando su perfectas uñas. ¿Es que acaso esta gente era totalmente perfecta?

—La de la suerte eres tú, si no mal recuerdo, Edward te envió a París por algo —le dijo Alice alzando una ceja.

—Mi hermanito es tan adorable… —comentó Anne de forma sarcástica. Uno de los teléfonos sonó, Alice contestó y su cara hizo una mueca de temor. — ¿Qué paso?

—Edward ya viene —dijo, nerviosa. Anne abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y salió corriendo por la puerta detrás de Alice.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar y salí con cuidado. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, acomodando papeles, maquillándose, poniéndose tacones y arreglando el lugar. Alice tenía en sus dos manos unos ambientadores y rociaba todo el lugar. Me recordaba un poco a la película _El diablo se viste a la moda_.

El tal Marcelo acomodaba a lo que parecía ser las secretarias del personal y se rociaba algo de perfume. Definitivamente ese tal Edward era un demonio, o algo así. De seguro era un viejo calvito con voz chillona.

—Todo listo, llegará en tres minutos. ¡Todos parezcan normales! —exclamó Alice. Le dio a su asistente los ambientadores, y ésta fue rápidamente a guardarlos. Alice se roció algo de de perfume, se maquilló un poco y acomodó su cabello. Ella de verdad parecía una modelo de pasarela.

—Adelantó su llegada, le encanta caer de sorpresa. Es sin duda un cínico —dijo Marcelo con fastidio.

Yo lo miraba todo sorprendida. La única que había desaparecido era Anne. ¿Por qué sería? De seguro se había ido a arreglar o algo, cosa que no necesitaba. Ella y la señorita Alice parecían muñecas de porcelana.

Se oyó el ruido del ascensor y todos se pusieron tiesos. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes que desaparecieron al instante, y por mi lado pasó un hombre realmente alto que destilaba superioridad y elegancia.

—Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás? ¿Se te ofrece algo? —le preguntó Alice amablemente. Él abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser su oficina y se sentó en un enorme sillón de cuero. Yo me quedé fuera viéndolo todo.

—Mi café y nada más. Muchas gracias, Alice —dijo en tono frío. Alice se fue y trajo su pedido en una velocidad poco humana. —Aquí pasa algo —dijo él alzando una ceja y mirándolo todo de forma intimidante.

—No, no, para nada. ¿Qué podría pasar, hermanito? —le preguntó Alice en tono temeroso. Él se tocó la barbilla y sonrió de forma perversa.

— ¿Dónde está Marcelo? —preguntó, a lo que Alice suspiró.

—Estaba fuera hace un momento, esperando a que llegaras —le respondió ella un poco más calmada.

—Ya veo. Eres un asco mintiendo, hermanita. Sal, rata rosada —dijo en tono triunfal, consiguiendo que Alice se quedara pálida.

—Hola, hermanito. Qué bueno verte —dijo Anne con una sonrisa fingida y dedicándole una mirada desafiante. Edward torció los ojos y la miró de la misma forma. Tal vez no se parecieran mucho, pero no podían negar que eran hermanos.

—Anne, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que había dejado claro en el aeropuerto que debían vetar tu entrada al país y principalmente al estado —dijo de manera cínica, y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón.

—Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, Edward. Vine aquí porque estoy de vacaciones —respondió Anne moviendo sus cabellos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Dónde está tu carta de renuncia? Te la firmaré de una vez —dijo Edward emocionado, consiguiendo que Anne le lanzara una mirada envenenada.

—No renunciaré, Edward, me quedaré para siempre, o al menos mientras que Esme viva. Sólo estoy de vacaciones, no he tomado vacaciones desde hace un año —dijo en tono creído.

—Me parece genial. ¿Que te parece si te compro un pasaje al Triángulo de las Bermudas sin regreso? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Eres tan tierno, Edward… —dijo de forma sarcástica. —Si haces eso, Esme nunca te perdonaría y mi fantasma te perseguiría hasta que murieras.

—Lo superaría, y no creo en eso —dijo y tomó un sorbo de su café. —Ahora vete, desperdicias mi tiempo. Alice, creo que te dejé una tarea. ¿Dónde está mi nueva asistente? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Oh, se me olvidaba. Ven, Bella, pasa —me llamó Alice. Yo entré con temor y me volví a encontrar con esos hermosos ojos verdes. —Este es su currículo, es muy bueno —le explicó Alice. Edward tomó la carpeta y la leyó con fastidio.

—Definitivamente, Internet hace maravillas —dijo en tono tajante y rió de forma insolente.

—Puedo mostrarle los diplomas y las fotos de graduación, si lo desea —declaré, molesta, y él me miró sorprendido.

—Alice, Anne, déjennos solos. Esto será interesante —dijo, y sonrió de forma torcida. Qué hermosa sonrisa.

—Procura no cometer un asesinato, hermanito, aunque no te culparía—dijo Anne con voz petulante, y después se fue con Alice.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, Edward me miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a mí, colocando su cara muy cerca de la mía. Tenía un hermoso rostro, como el de un Dios griego. Parecía el _David_ de Miguel Ángel.

—Bien, Isabella, según tu currículo eres un prospecto, pero tu aspecto dice otra cosa. A simple vista pareces una trabajadora de telefonía —comentó de forma insultante.

—Por favor, Señor Cullen, respéteme. No tengo la intención de trabajar para un jefe ofensivo que se dedica a intimidar a los demás para divertirse —declaré con seriedad. Si creía que le tenía miedo, estaba muy equivocado. —Sé que no me visto bien, pero yo creo que usted busca a una asistente por su eficiencia, no por su aspecto.

—Tienes carácter, y eso me gusta. Te pido disculpas, Isabella, pero no te acostumbres a usar mucho ese tonito conmigo. Te contrataré, ¿por qué no? Será divertido ver a una castaña en vez de una rubia con pecho.

—Supongo que gracias, Señor Cullen —le dije indignada. Traté de calmarme, pues necesitaba el empleo. Después renunciaría y lo mandaría al diablo.

—Toma esto, es tu primer trabajo. Alice te explicará lo demás —me dijo y me ordenó que me fuera. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a las señoritas Anne y Alice. Al parecer habían estado escuchando. Al verme ambas sonrieron, nerviosas. No sabía cómo tomar las cosas, pero necesitaba el dinero. No me podía dar por vencida sólo por un idiota creído

—Bella, ¡qué bueno que todo salió bien! Te mostraré tu escritorio —me dijo Alice. El lugar era una pequeña oficina que quedaba al lado de la de Edward. Tenía una computadora y un escritorio. —Edward tiene tres agendas, tú debes organizarlas y dárselas antes del viernes. Para cualquier cambio hay cinco líneas, esta hoja que ves aquí es el identificador de cada una junto a sus respectivos códigos.

—Estoy en shock. Edward no la mató… sigue ahí. Tiene que ser una bruja, eso explicaría su aspecto —dijo Anne atónita.

—Entiendo, ¿algo más que deba saber? —le pregunté con timidez.

—Tendrás que acompañar a Edward a ciertos viajes y eventos, pero sólo si él quiere. Este es tu cuaderno de notas y mandados, y este es tu teléfono propio para la empresa; Edward se comunicará contigo por él. La empresa cubrirá su gasto, pero si haces otra llamada que no tenga relación con la revista tú la pagarás. Otra cosa, ah, de lunes a viernes serás la responsable de los cafés. Te llegará un mensaje recordándotelo. Creo que eso es todo, si necesitas ayuda, Jessica está en el otro cubículo —me dijo, sonrió y se fue arrastrando a Anne.

Suspiré. Esto no sería nada fácil, pero no me quedaba de otra. Tomé una de las agendas, la de reuniones empresariales. No era la primera vez que organizaba una agenda, así que no creí que resultase muy difícil.

.

.

Había pasado casi toda la mañana tratando de organizar la bendita agenda según las especificaciones de Edward, pero era demasiado complicado. Los fines de semana no se tocaban, y los viernes por la noche tampoco. Todo era tan estresante…

—Isabella, quiero que vayas _Victoria's_ _Secret_ y busques nuestros pedidos. Además, debes ir a librería, quiero estos materiales. Aquí está la lista, y tienen que ser de esta marca —me ordenó Edward lanzándome una carpeta. —Ahora, muévete. ¿A qué esperas?

—Sí, claro —dije algo ofuscada y me fui corriendo.

Llegué a la primera planta. Un auto de la empresa ya me estaba esperando. Fui a _Victoria's Secret_ y recogí la lencería, pero mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Era realmente horrible, pues Edward no paraba de llamar.

— ¿Dónde estás? —me preguntó furioso.

—Voy camino a la li… —comencé a hablar, pero colgó antes de que terminara la frase. ¡Demonios! Compré todo lo necesario en la librería y regresé a la empresa. Jessica me ayudó con las bolsas, y yo le agradecí. —Todo listo, señor Cullen.

—Isabella, eres nueva y entiendo tu inexperiencia, pero la próxima vez que te mande a hacer algo, tienes una hora para llegar, no dos ¿me entiendes? —me dijo apretando los dientes. Yo asentí y salí de ahí a punto de echarme a llorar.

.

.

.

El transcurso del día fue peor: Edward me pedía constantemente cafés y el teléfono no paró de sonar. Me llevé las agendas para mi departamento, pues no había podido organizar nada.

—Hola, Papi —lo saludé, exhausta. Él sólo ladró. —Te extrañé. Mi trabajo es horrible —le expliqué, y él el movió su cola. Me di una ducha, le preparé la comida a Papi y le di su medicina. Lo dejé todo listo para mañana y me puse a organizar la agenda.

Las horas pasaron y cuando casi lo tenía todo listo, me rendí. Tenía mucho sueño y me fui a dormir, pues estaba agotada.

No me dejaría ganar. Le demostraría a Edward Cullen quien era Bella Swan…

**POV Edward **

Me froté la sien con cansancio. Estaba exhausto, ya que había tenido dos vuelos de ocho horas cada uno. Además de eso había tenido que quedarme en Milán una semana más por culpa de la diva malcriada de Rosalie, pero esto no se quedaría así. La haría sufrir de la peor de la manera. Y para culminar mí infernal día, ahora tenía una nueva asistente que me daba repulsión con sólo verla. ¿Es que acaso no conocía el cepillo? ¿O el brillo para uñas? Podía entender lo de la ropa, pero Dios mío, su cabello era horrible y lo tenía muy mal cuidado. Además de eso no tenía la mayor gracia ni encanto femenino. Sin duda era una lástima para el género femenino.

Oí cómo la ultima puerta de una de las oficinas de cerraba seguida de dos infernales risas. Abrí mi puerta y me encontré con dos pares ojos color azul y negro. Ellas se pusieron pálidas al verme.

— ¿Sabes, hermano? Así, con esa luz opaca y con esa expresión maligna en tu rostro pareces un diablo o algún asesino de alguna película —me dijo Anne tratando de ocultar su miedo.

— ¿Enserio, Anne? Entonces dime: ¿quiénes son mis victimas? —le pregunté en voz baja. Alice la miró ligeramente asustada.

—Nostras… supongo —dijo, y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Pasen y siéntense las dos. Ahora —les ordené. —Muy bien, primero quiero saber ciertas cosas. ¿Quién demonios tuvo la brillante idea de contratar a esta chica… a Isabella?

—Fue Alice —respondió Anne señalando a la acusada rápidamente.

—Sí, fui yo, pero lo que sucede es que ninguna que las candidatas estaba bien calificada, y Bella era perfecta para el puesto. Sé que se viste horrible, pero debes darle una oportunidad. Tengo fe en ella —me aclaró en tono dulce.

—Alice, ¿me ves cara de pastor, misionero o de pacifista? —le pregunté con seriedad. Ella negó. — ¿Entonces, por qué, diablos? Debería darle la oportunidad a esta chica que parece… No lo sé, una especie sin descubrir.

— ¡Oh, yo dije eso! —dijo de repente Anne. Le sonreí, mi hermanita era inteligente.

—Edward, no seas tan cruel. Ella es una buena persona—la defendió Alice.

—De la cual no puedo estar cerca dos segundos sin quererla insultar o tener ganas de vomitar al verla. No soporto a una mujer que no sepa ni siquiera cómo mantener sus uñas y su cabello arreglados —le expliqué haciendo una mueca. —Le daré una oportunidad, querida hermana, pero te lo advierto: no seré un buen jefe, y tienes prohibido protegerla como si fuera tu mascota o algo por el estilo.

—Yo sólo la quiero orientar, es nueva en esto —me dijo Alice, molesta. Anne nos miraba, divertida. Estaba segura de que se estaba muriendo de la risa interiormente.

—Hermanita… veré esto por el lado divertido. Hace mucho que todo aquí es perfecto, así que ya no hay nadie a quien insultar y hacer sentir miserable un rato. Te prometo que pagaré su terapia —le dije de forma cínica. Alice abrió sus ojos como platos y Anne soltó una carcajada.

—Definitivamente, ustedes dos son iguales —nos dijo Alice, molesta.

—Oye, yo no he dicho nada, pero no puedo negar que esto me parece genial, además —le respondió Anne.

—Fin de la conversación. Ahora, dentro ocho días llega Rosalie de Milán y su asesora personal está enferma, así que necesita una —les informé. Ellas negaron rápidamente.

—Ni lo pienses, Edward. Esa mujer es una víbora con patas, es de lo peor. Es una zorra, y no hay más insultos para ella —me dijo Anne, tajante.

—Bueno, Anne ya que la conoces tan bien, tú la ayudarás —le dije sonriendo insolentemente. Me gustaba amargar a las personas, era divertido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú estás loco! ¡Yo la odio! —gritó, molesta, y bufó.

—O lo haces o te regresas a París mañana mismo. No pienso poner a Alice, ella no podría con la endemoniada rubia —le dije, serio, a lo que Anne suspiró. Mi venganza sería dulce. Sabía que la única persona que podría hacer sentir miserable a Rosalie era Anne, así que esto sería divertido.

—Está bien, pero no prometo ser amable. Es más, ni siquiera lo intentaré. Ya que no puedo insultar a Bella porque ella no se lo merece, con Rosalie no habrá ninguna culpa, ya que ella es una zorra —nos dijo en tono petulante.

—Me da igual lo que hagas, es Rosalie, pero te lo advierto: no quiero peleas en mi revista. Ya tuve suficiente con su reciente rabieta de diva en Milán —aclaré, pellizcándome la punta de la nariz. —Es hora de irse—les dije mirando mi reloj. Ambas asintieron.

—Nos vemos, hermanito —me dijo Alice en tono dulce y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo. Anne se acercó a nosotros y también me abrazó. A veces podía llegar a ser _tierno._

—Suficiente. Buenas noches, las quiero a ambas. Nos vemos mañanas —me despedí. Ellas rieron y asintieron. —Y… Anne, es bueno verte. Te eché de menos.

—Yo también, hermano—me dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Llegué a mi mansión impaciente por ver a mis gemelas. Llevaba una semana sin verlas, y el tiempo me había parecido eterno. No me gustaba estar separado de ellas, pues odiaba no poder abrazarlas ni acariciar sus hermosos cabellos.

Entré y todo estaba en paz. Subí a las habitaciones de mis niñas, y me di cuenta de que no estaban. Me preocupé. Tampoco estaban en su habitación compartida, pero sonreí al encontrarlas acurrucadas la una junto a la otra en mi cama. Les di un tierno beso en la frente, y ellas se removieron, inquietas.

Me di una ducha, me coloqué mi pijama, me metí en la cama y abracé a mis dos princesas. Estaban tan hermosas.

—Hola, papi —dijo Phoebe ligeramente dormida. Yo besé sus cabellos y ella me sonrió.

—Hola, mi modelo, vuelve a dormir —le dije en tono paternal. Ella asintió y cerró sus ojos. Suspiré con cansancio. Podía ser un maldito y miserable jefe, pero eso no me importaría siempre y cuando mis hijas me consideraran el mejor padre del mundo y me amaran.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo que todas esperaban… ¿Qué les pareció nuestro Edward? **

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios… nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y muchas gracias también a las lectoras silenciosas.**

**Chicas me eh creado un facebook especial para la historia pueden buscarlo el nombre es **_**Beca Masen**_** ahí subiré fotos de la historia, y a veces adelantos especiales también la fecha de actualizaciones estará ahí.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

_**Adelanto**_

— _**Necesito hablar con Edward—dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos la mire insegura, de seguro era una modelo.**_

— _**¿Tiene cita? ¿Departe de quien? —le pregunte en tono profesional ella sonrió y movió sus cabellos.**_

—_**Por supuesto, y dígale que es Victoria su novia—dijo en tono presumido, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**_


	13. Nadie es amable

_La modelo Victoria Sutherland anuncia que tiene una relación con Edward Cullen, ¿será cierto? En numeradas ocasiones se les ha visto juntos, pero Edward sólo ha afirmado que son encuentros casuales. _

_Por su parte, Edward no ha negado nada pero tampoco ha confirmado que tiene un compromiso con esta modelo. _

_Tal parece ser que Phoebe y Sophie tienen una nueva candidata para ser su madrasta._

_Veremos si cumple los requisitos para tan cotizado puesto._

* * *

_**LEER LA NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**_

_**POR FAVOR.**_

* * *

**POV Bella**

Llegué a la revista con casi dos horas de anticipación, pues me había tenido que levantar temprano para poder sobrevivir al horrible tráfico de New York. Me fijé en el lugar. Estaba desierto a pesar de que sólo se encontraba la asistente de Alice. Creo que su nombre era Jessica. La saludé y ella se limitó a ignorarme._ Genial, Bella, ya te odia y no les has hecho nada._

Tal parecía que los empleados de esta revista no eran nada amables; el portero nunca me saludaba y tampoco me ayudaba cuando venía cargada de bolsas. Por atraparte, las demás asistentes me miraban con odio sobrehumano.

Me senté en mi pequeño escritorio y comencé a trabajar. Debía terminar de organizar las dichosas agendas del señor Cullen si no quería ofrecerle mi cabeza en bandeja de plata esa tarde. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y me puse nerviosa, ya que nunca había sonado. ¿Cómo debía contestarle? La señorita Alice me lo había explicado, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo; mi mente estaba en blanco.

—Buenos días —saludé, nerviosa. La persona del otro lado sólo se limitó a colgarme. El infernal aparato siguió sonando y siempre que contestaba me trancaban o hablaban demasiado rápido como para que pudiera anotar el mensaje. — ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre? ¿Podría deletrearlo…? ¿Disculpe? —pregunté. Perfecto, me había colgado de nuevo.

Jessica me miraba como si fuera una estúpida, y realmente me sentía de esa manera. Era algo absurdo no saber cómo contestar un teléfono. La miré; sin duda se vestía mucho mejor que yo. Era cierto que no era una diosa como las señoritas Alice y Anne, pero su aspecto era como el de una modelo de comerciales de pasta dental.

—Haré esto porque me das lástima —dijo en tono odioso, y se paró frente a mi escritorio —Ésta es la línea privada de Edward, por ende no recibe muchas llamadas. No debes, mejor dicho, ni se te ocurra contestar con _"Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?"_ Sólo limítate a decir: Edward Cullen o Twin Model.

—De acuerdo —dije sin ánimos. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Por el amor de Dios, ¡no era el presidente de los Estados Unidos o la reina de Inglaterra! No entendía cómo una persona podía darse tanta importancia.

—Otra cosa, no te molestes en anotar los mensajes, estas personas no dejan mensaje. Normalmente siempre usan el correo o vienen personalmente —me explicó de nuevo y me señaló el teléfono que me había dado Alice.

—Muchas gracias, Jessica —dije en tono amable. Ella sólo asintió y rodó los ojos. Continué con mi trabajo. El señor Cullen no había llegado aún, sólo las personas del personal habían comenzando a llegar.

Un ruido particular llamó mi atención, por lo que miré al suelo y me encontré con dos pares de zapatos: unos en color agua marina y otros en color púrpura. Realmente eran preciosos, pero muy altos para mi gusto. Subí la mirada. Como era de suponerse, eran las señoritas Alice y Anne que se veían perfectas como era de costumbre. Su ropa era impecable, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados y sus rostros parecían recién salidos de un spa.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó alegremente la señorita Alice con su sonrisa del millón de dólares, yo le sonreí.

—Buenos días —se limitó a decir la señorita Anne dedicándome una mirada fría y con una ligera pizca de maldad. Creo que ya le caí un poco mejor.

Seguí con mi trabajo y el ascensor se volvió a abrir. Me levante rápidamente, pues era Edward, quien parecía muy concentrando en su teléfono celular. Obviamente, ignoró por completo mi presencia.

—Señor Cullen, aquí esta su café y su… —dije a medias, ya que me había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Miré a Jessica y ella rodó sus ojos y bufó. — ¿Qué hago?

—No lo sé, averígualo —me dijo en tono cortante. Suspiré. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

El señor Cullen no me había llamado en todo el día, y por suerte ya tenía sus agendas listas, además del trabajo que me había dejado con la señorita Alice.

Miré mi reloj y vi que ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Me había traído un pequeño sándwich ya que no podía pagar alguno de los restaurantes de los alrededores. Lo bueno en vista de que Edward no había querido su desayuno era que me lo podría comer, así que no moriría de hambre.

—Isabella —me llamó Edward. Me levanté rápidamente y fui hasta su despacho.

—Señor Cullen, ¿se le ofrece algo? —le pregunté en tono educado. Él me miró desafiante.

—Haz una reserva para almorzar. Aquí tienes una lista de restaurantes para cuatro personas, y toma, éstos son unos documentos que debes transcribir, ¿mis agendas están listas? —me preguntó, con interés asentí y le entregué las dichosas agendas. Esperaba que le gustaran, pues me había esforzado mucho. —Puedes retirarte, avisa a mis hermanas de que en diez minutos nos vamos a comer.

Asentí y me dirigí a la oficina de la señorita Alice. Toqué, pero al parecer no me habían oído, así que con temor abrí la puerta. Ambas se encontraban riendo y parecía que estaban _jugando con un gran pedazo de tela. _Al verme, ambas se detuvieron y comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo Bella? —me pregunto Alice en tono dulce.

—El señor Cullen me a dicho que en diez minutos se van a almorzar —le respondí, y ambas asintieron. Hice la reserva, le dije al señor Cullen cuál era el restaurante y por suerte estuvo de acuerdo.

Los tres salieron riendo del despacho. No me había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Edward en comparación con sus hermanas, incluso cuando éstas usaban una trampa mortal por zapatos. Jessica se había ido a comer junto con otra chica que al parecer era la asistente del tal Marcelo. Saqué mi improvisado almuerzo; me sentía un poco mejor estando sola, al menos el tiempo me rendiría más para poder hacer mi trabajo.

.

.

El tiempo pasó volando. A diferencia de otros días, el señor Cullen no había llamado tantas veces, sólo que no había recibido, al igual que el desayuno, su merienda de media tarde. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada y acomode mis anteojos.

— Necesito hablar con Edward —dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos. La miré, insegura. Seguro que era una modelo.

— ¿Tiene cita? ¿De parte de quién? —le pregunté en tono profesional. Ella sólo sonrió y movió sus cabellos.

—Por supuesto, y dígale que soy Victoria, su novia —dijo en tono presumido y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me levanté y al abrir la puerta vi que el señor Cullen estaba concentrado leyendo unos papeles. Al verme, enarcó una ceja.

—No te llamé, Isabella —me dijo en tono frío. Suspiré, estaba claro que me odiaba.

—Señor, afuera se encuentra una señorita llamada Victoria y dice ser su novia. Está fuera, esperándolo —le expliqué. Él frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Hazla pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa —me ordenó con un leve tono de molestia en su voz, por lo que asentí. Le indiqué a la señorita que pasara. Ésta sonrió, triunfal, y entró a la oficina.

Dios, qué grotesca. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero parecía una prostituta con clase. No entendía cómo Edward decía que mi aspecto era un asco si el de su novia era como el de una ramera.

—Bella, ¿Quién era la mujer que entró a la oficina de mi hermano? —me preguntó Alice de repente, apareciendo de la nada seguida de Anne.

—Su nombre era Victoria, y dijo que era su novia —le respondí con timidez.

— ¡¿Su qué?! —gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, con evidente sorpresa e incredulidad. Ambas se miraron con expresión de horror y se pegaron a la puerta para descubrir lo que sucedía dentro. Me reí lo más bajo que pude. Eran como unas niñas de doce años celando a su guapo hermano de dieciocho años. La puerta se abrió y ellas se retiraron rápidamente. La tal Victoria salió hecha una fiera.

—Te repito, Victoria, que no soy nada tuyo. Ve con tus cuentos a otro idiota —le dijo serio y la miró con desprecio.

—Eres un maldito, Edward Cullen—le respondió ella llena de rabia, y a continuación se fue. Edward se volvió a encerrar en su despacho, mientras yo miraba la escena entretenida. Jessica parecía estar igual que yo. Anne y Alice se miraban, confusas, y hablaban entre ellas.

.

.

Miré el reloj colgado en la pared; ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y Jessica ya se había ido junto con otros trabajadores. Aún me faltaba organizar algunas cosas, pero no quería irme muy tarde pues debía tomar el subterráneo. Mi adorado jefe aún seguía encerrado en su oficina a la cual yo había bautizado "El Castillo de Drácula", ya que tenía un aspecto gótico moderno.

—Isabella… Isabella —dijo la voz de la señorita Anne sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ella se encontraba frente a mi escritorio; ahora tenía puesta una elegante chaqueta color blanco.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Anne? —le pregunté con cierta timidez.

—Dile a mi hermanito que es hora de irnos, es muy tarde, mañana podrá continuar con sus obligaciones —me respondió con voz suave. Asentí y fui a avisar a Edward, lo cual no fue necesario debido a que ya se estaba alistando para irse.

—Bien, Isabella, puedes retirarte —dijo en tono cordial, por lo que asentí y comencé a recoger mis cosas. — ¿Dónde está Alice? Debemos llegar a la cena en veinte minutos, no quiero oír a mamá regañándome.

—Ya viene, estaba buscando su chaqueta. Hace un frío horrible; ojalá las niñas no se enfermen, que la casa de papá es bastante fría —le comentó la señorita Anne, y se frotó a sí misma los brazos.

Realmente hacía frío. Me coloqué mi sudadera de la universidad, y ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al verme. _Genial, Bella, estás despedida. Cometiste un asesinato para la moda_, pensé, pero ellos se limitaron a ignorarme. Me había llamado la atención las palabras de la señorita Anne. ¿Niñas? ¿Tendría hijas, acaso? Es decir, era muy joven para ser madre.

—Lo siento, seguro que Jasper tiene mi chaqueta y Marcelo ya cerró mi armario —dijo la señorita Alice. Menuda ironía, esta era una empresa de moda y no había una simple de chaqueta en ningún lugar.

—Te vas a enfermar—le comentó la señorita Anne, comenzándose a quitar la suya. Edward la detuvo y le dio su enorme abrigo.

—Tengo uno en mi auto. Vámonos se nos hace tarde. Buenas noches, Isabella—dijo en tono cortés mirando su reloj. Salí antes que ellos, pues pensé que no sería muy cómodo compartir ascensor.

Mis jefes eran bastante extraños: en un momento se estaban peleando, pero en otro eran los hermanos perfectos. Sonreí al recordar mis momentos con Tyler, cuando lo perseguía y luego lo llenaba de cosquillas. Suspiré y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Parecía que la felicidad era muy lejana para mí por ahora.

**POV Edward**

—Alice, quedaré ciego por tu culpa —le dije riendo y ella me miró, confusa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, hermanito? —me preguntó con voz dulce. Anne rió y me dio un chocolate.

—Por Isabella, ¿es que acaso no la viste? —le respondió Anne atónita. Ella rió y yo le sonreí pícaramente. Era lindo cuando Alice se reía, pues normalmente nunca compartía sus sentimientos con ninguno de nosotros a excepción de mis hijas.

—Lo admito, casi me da algo al verla, pero hacía frío, es compresible —dijo aún riendo. Anne y yo rodamos los ojos, era increíble lo mucho que nos parecíamos en nuestra forma de ser.

—Hermana, eres sin duda un ángel —le dije en tono cínico y ella me sacó la lengua.

—Edward, muéstrame las fotos de mis sobrinas, no quiero llegar a la casa y que mamá me las quite —me pidió Anne con impaciencia. Por mi parte asentí y le señalé mi maletín donde estaban las últimas fotos de mis gemelas en nuestro viaje a Canadá. —Qué hermosas. Por Dios, Alice, mira qué bella mi Sophie.

—Se ven tan adorables cubiertas de nieve, Edward… Cada día que pasa están más grandes —me dijo Alice mirando las fotos con adoración, al igual que Anne. — ¿Quién aprendió a patinar más rápido?

—Sophie, fue algo impresionante, era como si estuviera bailando ballet en el hielo. Phoebe no paró de caerse, no progresó mucho, en realidad —dije sonriendo al recordar a mis nenas.

—Pero aún así ambas siguen viéndose preciosas… A propósito, ¿por qué hiciste ese viaje tan repentino? —Me preguntó Anne con leve preocupación. —Normalmente nunca dejas que las gemelas pierdan clases.

—Me llamaron del colegio de las niñas dos semanas antes de irnos. La maestra está un tanto inquieta por… —comencé a decir.

— ¿Qué hizo Phoebe? —preguntaron ambas de inmediato, haciéndome reír. Nadie superaría las travesuras de mi hija.

—Nada. En realidad, la del problema es Sophie. Desde hace un tiempo no se integra muy bien con los otros niños y está muy callada. No ha bajado en su rendimiento académico, pero es como si siempre estuviera triste —dije, frustrado. Ellas se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Le has preguntado? —me interrogó Alice, a lo que asentí

—Ella me dice que está bien, y Phoebe igual. El viaje las ayudó un poco. Quiero estar más cerca de ellas, pero no puedo dejar la revista —le expliqué.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea el motivo? —me preguntó Anne con inquietud.

—Por supuesto, una madre. Mis hijas necesitan una figura materna —le respondí con tristeza.

—Puede que sea eso, pero Edward, tú les das todo a las niñas. Tú eres su mundo, tal vez sólo quieran pasar más tiempo contigo —me dijo Alice de forma compresiva. Anne asintió.

Suspiré. Últimamente no pasaba tanto tiempo con mis hijas como me gustaría, pues tenía muchos compromisos, no sólo con la revista, sino también con mi cadena de hoteles. Por eso debía estar el mayor tiempo junto a ellas. Sophie era muy frágil, desde pequeña había sido muy tímida; Phoebe era la más fuerte, pero siempre ocultaba lo que sentía realmente.

—Gracias a ambas —les dije en tono amble. Amaba a mis hermanas, siempre podía contar con ellas, sólo que me divertía siendo el malo en el trabajo. —Este viernes lo tengo libre, me iré con las niñas a Disney y regresaremos el lunes.

—Es una excelente idea, y como sabemos que toda la semana que viene estarás ocupado por el estreno de la nueva colección de relojes, cuidaremos a las niñas desde el viernes —me dijo Alice.

—Todo resuelto, hermanito, Alice y yo pasaremos tiempo de calidad con nuestras preciosas sobrinas. Las podemos llevar al teatro o algo así —dijo Anne. Entusiasmado, asentí. Era bueno para mis gemelas tener una figura femenina cerca. Les agradecí de nuevo, pues realmente necesitaba ayuda con Sophie y no quería llevarla a un psicólogo, aunque esa había sido la recomendación de la maestra. Apenas salí del auto, mis hijas se lanzaron a mis brazos.

— ¡Papá! —gritaron al verme.

—Mis modelos hermosas —dije y besé sus frentes. Ellas rieron y se soltaron de mis brazos para abrazar a sus adoradas tías. Entramos a la casa, mis padres nos estaban esperando junto a mi hermano y a Jasper, mi cuñado.

—Hijos míos, es bueno verlos —dijo mi madre. Esme era un tanto fría porque nunca nos demostraba afecto en público. Saludé a mi padre, quien se encontraba hablando con Jasper. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, nos habíamos conocido cuando estudiaba economía en Harvard.

—Hermanitos —dijo Emmett en tono sombrío. Alice y Anne me miraron con temor, y le indiqué a Jasper que se llevara a mis nenas.

—Princesas, vengan con el tío Jasper —dijo y tomó a mis dos hijas de las manos.

—Muy bien, ahora díganme, ¿qué le hicieron a Rosalie? —nos preguntó Emmett. Yo enarqué una ceja, Alice sonrió, incomoda, y Anne rodó los ojos.

—Emmett, te recuerdo que tu novia es mi empleada, por ende, lo que suceda en su trabajo no es asunto tuyo —le contesté lo más cortés posible. No quería tener una discusión con Emmett. Nosotros siempre habíamos estado muy unidos desde niños. Rara vez nos peleábamos y siempre que ocurría era por alguna tontería.

—Y más cuando es una víbora con patas —le dijo Anne, seria. Él nos miró con enojo y suspiró.

—No voy a pelear con ninguno, entiendo que no les caiga bien Rosalie pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad —nos pidió.

No podía entender el _amor _irracional que sentía Emmett por Rosalie. Ella era una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra, su personalidad era superficial, sin ninguna compasión por otra cosa que no fuera ella misma. Ella no se merecía a mi hermano.

—Sí, claro…—dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que Emmett frunciera el ceño.

—Fin de la discusión —declaré en tono autoritario. No quería terminar en una guerra, pues sabía que Anne no pararía de maldecir a Rosalie si Emmett seguía defendiéndola como una especie de ángel, y yo por mi parte no estaba seguro de no hacerlo también. Después de todo, quería que le pasara un tren por encima. _Literalmente_,claro.

—Bien, niños, dejen de pelear, vamos a comer. Además, yo apoyo a Emmett. Rosalie es una maravillosa chica, me recuerda tanto a mí cuando era una preciosa modelo… Obviamente yo era mucho mejor, claro está —dijo mi madre en tono presumido. Incluso podía ver sus destellos. Decidí ignorarla; Esme nunca cambiaria, su ego era aun más grande con el pasar de los años. Admiraba a mi padre por soportarla tanto tiempo.

Nos sentamos a comer, las niñas parecían un poco más animadas al tener toda la atención. Para mí era importarte su felicidad más que nada en el mundo, pues ellas eran lo mejor que me había pasado.

* * *

**¡Hola! a todas. Lamento la tardanza mi beta ya me había enviado el capitulo pero se me presento una situación terrible con mi abuela y no había podido actualizar además de ello sufrí un accidente y tengo mi tobillo inmovilizado.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, nuevas lectoras bienvenidas.**

**NOTA: CHICAS POR UN TIEMPO NO VOY AH ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO DE HECHO NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A SUBIR EL CAPITULO. YA QUE COMO MENCIONE ANTERIORMENTE MI ABUELA LA CUAL ES COMO MI MADRE LE DETECTARON UN TUMOR EN El CEREBRO QUE AFECTA SU MEMORIA. POR ESTO DEBO DEDICARME A ELLA, EL MAYOR TIEMPO POSIBLE PARA QUE SE RECUPERE ADEMAS DE ELLO NO TENGO MUCHOS ANIMOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.**

**LES PIDO QUE ME ENTIENDAN TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MI ESPERO PRONTO EN EL FACEBOOK DE LA HISTORIA "BECA MASEN" ES EL NOMBRE O EN EL GRUPO DE **_**Fanfiction addiction.**_

**Gracias a todas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos leemos.**

**Gracias a mi beta Romy92 por su estupendo trabajo.**

**Comentarios…**


End file.
